The Beginning of Difference
by The.Brilliant.Thinker
Summary: Molly was built to be Stryker's right hand man. When she is freed she runs off. 16 years later she ends up at a school for mutants, with no memory. -Orgins-little post X3- **Has been edited and made better**Sequel UP! :
1. Captured & Made

Alone in her room a six teen year old girl sat writing away about anything and everything that has happened to her that day. As she wrote about the day's events she had to keep replacing her long brown hair behind her ear.

When she finished up her eyes glazed over and ears twitched with the sounds of breaking wood and glass. She scrambled in her small room around her bed to grab the bag under her desk. Shoving the book and a pen in it before she ran for the window.

Looking out she saw jeeps, police cars, and the army with police men surrounding the house. She could hear the men coming up the stairs and went for the next best thing, her closet. Shutting the door quietly and climbing up onto the selves above that were barley visible to people first looking into the tiny closet. She hugged the bag as close to her as possible.

The men filled her room. Of course with Molly's luck the first place they looked was the closet. With more of her luck they could see a tiny bit of the strap of the bag. With a yank and a scream she was down in the floor covering herself incase a gun was shot. She dropped the bag when the men grabbed her arms. Theysingled out quickly with her kicking and screaming. They put her in the back of an armored truck and drove off. She looked around to she a middle aged man sitting in a suit nearest to the tiny bared window that went to the driver and other passenger.

"You are?" She questioned.

"Stryker. Call me Stryker." he held out his hand but she did not return it. "Don't be like that. I'll be the only person you'll have for some time." He nodded giving an evil chilling smile.

"What do you want?" giving him an anger filled face. "You've chased me for almost four months, you've killed my parents and made me run from my home. What do you want from me?" She yelled.

"You are different from others. Do you agree?" he laughed starring at her. "You know so much, you are like the Albert Einstein of this generation."

"What do you want with me?" she repeated for a third time.

"My men have been observing you. You're the smartest kid in the state," he began being cut off.

"I'm _not _a kid," Molly spat.

"You're right you are way to mature to be called a kid. _Anyway,_ you're the most intelligent _person_ in the state of Michigan and possibly the United States. You've taken every kind of self defense class you can enroll in. You have succeeded _way_ more in those classes than even the teacher. Meaning, you can create tactics with your brain, and enforce them with your power. You could train armies, or simply defeat the enemy just by your self. The things you'll be able to do." He sighed and looked slightly off like he was having an evil daydream.

"What are you babbling about?" Molly exclaimed.

"When you get your powers there will be _no _stopping you." He sighed with joy.

"What powers? I about to come over there and begin to strangle you if you don't tell me why the hell I'm being kidnapped by you."

"You are my experiment, Weapon 12, and if you end up a success you will my right-hand man. My assistant, bodyguard, and anything else important to me."

"You are so delusional, how the hell am I, a 16 year old girl, supposed to protect you?" Molly laughed.

"The abilities you'll have once the operation is complete, you'll be able to take a bullet and live like nothing happened. You'll be able to freeze over an entire continent, or light it on fire just as fast. You'll be able to live among the wild beast of the jungle or as a simple house pet. You'll be able to rob banks by walking through the safe doors, or steal an entire armory of weapons."

"Operation?" Molly shouted. "Are you crazy? You really think I'm going to go along with this?"

He laughed as if he heard the funniest joke of all time. "You want to die? We can have that done right now." He pulled out a gun and aimed it right at her, ready to pull the trigger. "If you corporate with _everything, _in a few years we'll put you back to a normal life but _only _if you listen and behave."

"I **am not** about to have some crazy man put me through an operation to do some freak show stuff!" Molly said.

"Do what I say, you'll have a normal life in a few years, don't and you die now." Stryker stated. "It's that simple."

"My life's over either way," Molly sighed. "Kill me now." She decided.

"I knew you would corporate," he smiled.

After Molly passed out Stryker got out of the van first. Then two men pulled Molly out of the back.

They took her into a surgery room and the process begun.

* * *

What felt minutes later Molly awoke in a small cage-cell like structure. She looked around her there were other people, children, teens, an adult or two. In the cell there was "mat" for a bed, and nothing else. She walked to her door looked out into the hall that lead to more cells.

Guards were stationed every five or six. The people in the cages were doing things she had never seen before. One was creating tornadoes and another's cage was frozen completely.

Most were just looking around sitting or standing. She reached up to touch the cage door she heard a someone yelled "don't" but before she could comply the gate had shocked her back.

"Shit!!" she cried grabbing her hand.

She heard ones cower in fear and some snarl. She learned why when Stryker appeared at her at door.

"Are you going to try that again?" he laughed.

"Yeah. To strangle you." she said still holding her hand but it no longer hurt.

"Oh be nice. Now don't you have questions?"

"Yes. Where am I, why aren't I dead, and what did you do to me?" she growled.

"You are on my island. I gave the operation I told you about earlier. You came out more normal than I thought you would." Stryker said looking her over.

"What did this operation do to me?" she asked.

"You can now walk through walls, set things on fire, freeze things with your bare hands, you heal much quicker than any normal human, and you change into any animal you can think of an more. Exciting enough for you?"

"How am I suppose to learn how to use these?" She questioned looking at her hands to see if they would burst into flame or chill over with ice.

"Well at first we're going to see if you can concentrate enough to cause them to work." He just stood there watching. Waiting for the moment her powers would come.

"I…don't know what to…" she was cut off when Stryker shhed her when his phone rang.

"Hello?" Pause. "He's here?" Pause. "Alright. I'm going to see how Weapon 11 take 12 is coming along." As he put the phone into his suit jacket pocket he turned to her and said, "Work on it." Then walked away.

"Hey! How am I…" She made the mistake of running to the door and grabbing hold of it. She flew back screaming in pain about to hit the floor when she went through it.

It would've been fine if they wasn't a table in that room below her that she happened to land on. She laid there, on the broken pieces of table, for a full five seconds moaning in pain before she felt fine.

**MEANWHILE****::**

Hearing the scream Stryker walk-ran back the two feet he had made it to about laugh at her. When he saw her hand disappear threw the floor.

"Find her!!" He shouted to the guards around him. They followed his command to the nearest stair case.

While Stryker stalked off to a surgery table where a man laid.

"The body is starting to rip itself apart." The nurse told him.

"Damn!" Stryker yelled has he slammed his fist on the table and stalked away. "Find another body as soon as you know this one is going under." he yelled over his shoulder.

**MEANWHILE****::**

She wondered the halls until running into the guards Stryker sent minutes ago.

"I swear that table was broke before I landed on it." She said putting her hands up in surrender.

The guards pushed her in the front of them keeping an eye on her. After going up a set of stairs they arrived back to the hall of cages. Putting her back in hers and shutting the door Stryker appeared.

"You all can be dismissed." He nodded his head to all of the guards on the floor. "Handle the lower floors." He turned his attention to her as soon as they were on they're way. "See the power you hold? We can use that to get into even the highest of secured places." He said smiling with a chuckle.

"Yeah. I guess so but I didn't mean too."

"It's all about control. Now if you excuse me." He walked off, again.

She looked around to see most of the others staring at her. Some glares and some confused faces.

"What?" She asked aggravated.

"Why does he treat you nicely?" the boy across from her asked. He was strapped up to hold him in place because so far all she had seen was he yank around trying to get free.

"I don't know." She shrugged.

"You're not natural, are you?" the blonde girl next to her asked.

"Natural?" "Born as a mutant."

"Oh no I actually just became this way." there was an awkward silence. "What's your power?"

"My skin is as hard as diamonds." She must have turned it on because the next second she was sparkling.

"Whoa." she said in amazement.

"It helps when you're being shot at." the blonde girl smiled.

"I'm Molly." She smiled to the girl.

"I'm Emma." She smiled back.

"I would shake your hand but I'm not touching that fence again."


	2. Escape & 11 Years Through

One month.…she thinks. Molly had been stuck in this trap for one month. It may not seem long but when you have nothing to do most of the time it gets boring and lonely. She did have stuff to do for eight hours a day. She had combat training three times a week and power training the other two. The weekends was when she practiced one her own, in her cell.

She and Emma had gotten to be good friends. Every time Molly came back from training she and Emma would talk normally talk about something new than the day before. Molly also got to know a few of the others.

She made sure not to get to know them to closely. At first she was all for best friends until the person to her right was taken away and never came back. Emma was taken several times and sometimes the men took some of blood while she was sleeping. Molly never told her though, about the late night trips, probably better if she didn't know.

Molly had tried to stay up as late as possible, and wake up as soon as possible. Things went on here that when you go to sleep you're not garneted to wake up. Molly feared for her friends, more than herself.

Molly had learned her powers in such a short time. She had understood how to use her fire and ice by the third "class" was over. The hardest was walking though walls. She still couldn't control it. Sometimes she went through three floors in her sleep, but she never tried to escape. She wanted to learn so when she did get out of this hell she could try to look normal long enough to be in public. She even decided if she learn all her powers close enough to perfect she'd help everyone escape.

Today was different. All the mutants could sense it. They were all on edge. Some were as close to their door as they could be with out getting extricated, some looked like they were about to take off running from the back of their cage in a sprint position, and the rest were just acting normal just ready for anything.

Stryker hadn't come to get Molly like he had every weekday for the past month, which meant something big was going on. Stryker had been working on Weapon XI a lot lately. He was madder than normal the past few days. When they heard him yell it normally was something like 'When are you people going to get this right?' or 'How hard is it to do something right twice?'

But what really scared people was the man who had walked through here moments ago. He was tall, had long sharp finger nails, like animals claws. He walked through the hall smiling at all of them laughing, showing his fangs. Staring and locking eyes with most of them. He stopped for a long time looking at the small conversation Emma and Molly were having about how weird the day was. His hair wasn't grown out much but you tell he was blonde. He needed a shave too. He looked like some sort of assassin, but he was a mutant. Creepy. After he started and glanced he walked into the surgery room.

They all stayed on edge. Waiting for it to happen. They waited all day, or so they guessed since they didn't have windows. Then they heard it. A few screams, breaking glass. The guards ran out of the room and into the surgery room.

They all stood still. It had been so silent all day with a heavy felling of trouble in the air, it was now filled with adventure and horror. What felt hours later, but was really just a few minutes, a wolf looking man in white torn undershirt and jeans and a woman in a suit appeared in the room. Everyone looked at them. Only Emma said something.

"My sister!" she said to herself more than to everyone else.

The man was soon found to be a mutant when he had knife looking things come from his knuckles, three on each hand. He ran down the hall breaking the lock on the doors. Sparks flew as wires were broken and his metal met the metal of the doors.

All the mutants ran from their cages and Emma hugged her sister. Molly looked the other way toward the surgery room to glimpse at Stryker. His eyes wide seeing she was free with everyone else. She waved and the ran off with the others.

They all ran to the exit, trying to get away. The man and woman leading the way. Emma was holding her sister's hand and Molly was running keeping pace with them, that was before it happened. Molly's heart beat pick up, she could hear footstep coming from behind the two giant metal double doors they were running to. She began to run faster than all off them, even the wolf man.

She ran and two yards before she reach the door she turned into a cat. A foot or two before she got to the doors she sank into the ground, disappearing from sight. Emma began to run after her but her sister held her back.

"Emma stop!" And Emma complied.

"Kayla she's my best friend!" Emma said to her sister.

"We don't have time to stop let's keep moving!" The man yelled softly at both of them.

Right before they reached the entrance the door opened and a bald man appeared, his mouth was sewn shut and he was wearing nothing but red pants. He had markings on him, lines that lead all over his body some ended in circles at certain points.

"Oh God. Wade?" the man said signaling for the other to stop. Swords came from his knuckles, like the knives did the wolf man, except only one on each hand. "Kayla take the kids and get them out some other way." he said turning to the woman, Kayla, still holding Emma's hand.

"Ok." She turned to leave motioning the other to go before turning back to him. "Logan," Kayla said calling his attention, "be careful." Then she ran to go to the others.

They ran down halls having to face a few guards on the way. Kayla said goodbye to her sister and told her the way to an opening before leaving them to go back to Logan. They ran as fast as possible trying to find away. Before coming to a right, left decision.

"Which way?" Emma asked the other for input. They looked back and forth, they could her a few men coming down the hall behind them. All of a sudden on of the boys, who was not only blind from having an experiment done on him, but his powers kept him from opening his eyes, said "left".

"How do you know? You can't even see." Emma said looking at him with frustration.

"Just trust me!" And so they did they ran left. They heard crashes behind them, walls crumble, and the shouts of some of the guards.

They eventually came to an opening where a bald man was standing with a helicopter ready to go. He sent his thought to the others "I am Professor Charles Xavier I here to help you."

They all ran to the helicopter, Emma made sure everyone was in before turning and looking back. She saw nothing but an empty opening. She walked over to Charles he could see the worry one her face.

"Is everything alright?" he asked.

"My sister and my friend are still in there somewhere." Emma said.

"Do you know where?" he asked.

"No. Molly took off and went through the floor and my sister went after a man. For all I know their both dead." Emma sat on the ground her head in her hands, tears streaming down her face.

"We don't know that. They could both be alive and out of there just not able to find you." Charles Xavier said kneeling down next to her. "Now if we don't get out of here we could be dead ourselves and that would solve nothing." He gently pulled her up by her arm and into the helicopter.

They were off the ground in minutes. She looked down as they flew across the island land scanning for her sister and friend. She found both. As they were moving past they could see the fire trucks and police arriving at the destruction. There on the gravel with chunks of what use to be a nuclear plant disguise was, from what she could tell, was her sister not moving, dead.

Then not a yard away was Molly her brown hair blowing everywhere as she ran, with a boy next to her, he had a cane in his hand from what she could see. And then going the opposite direction, yet still away from all the cops was the man who released them.

"It will be ok. Everything will be taken care of." She heard Charles said to her in thought.

* * *

'I'm a cat! And I just went through the floor!" Molly stood their looking down at her paws. She was nothing more than a normal gray stripped Tabby housecat in the middle of chaos. She continued to run she could smell blood, and she could hear frantic footsteps all over the place.

When guards were coming her way she would duck into the nearest shadow. She had no idea how to change back, or where she was. When she came to a right left decision she when right. She decided to pull over to the side and try and get back to being human.

"Concentrate." She repeated four or five times to herself. Nothing happened. "What the hell?" She put her front paws to her face and fell over on her side. Next thing she knew she heard people coming. She jumped up looking to see a the small crowd of mutants looking franticly deciding which way to go.

They hurried left then Molly heard a wall crumble down the hall and decided to check it out. She ran on all four as fast as she could go to see a man with a cane in a purple jacket, shoulder length brown hair that he push from his face as he looked back on the damage he had done. When he turn and saw the cat he stared.

"What is a cat doing in the middle of all this?" He walked up to Molly and bent down to pick her up.

"Pick me up and your eyes come out." She hissed at him. As he stared in shock for a second.

"Ahh, you're a mutant. Well come on there are kids trying to get off the island and you can go with them." He said as they took off the way the kids did.

As they were running as fast as they could Molly's heartbeat sped up and the next thing she knew she was on two feet again. When they came to the opening to the woods they saw a man helping Emma into a helicopter, before getting in himself.

"Never mind then, come with me," he said grabbing her hand pulling her with him.

They turned around and ran backing to the place running straight and out another side. They took a quick glance around them seeing all the damage.

"Quick this way." The guy pulled Molly to follow him as they ran towards the center of the rumble.

"What's your name?" Molly asked him.

"Remy, but I can go by Gambit. What's yours?" Gambit asked in return.

"Molly." She stated.

When they got to the center they saw the man named Logan standing there with a healing hole in his head. Gambit ran up to him with Molly just a foot behind him. He and Logan said a few words. Logan got an angry look on his face as the hole in his head heeled completely. Gambit ran back pulling Molly with him.

"We have to get out of here. Come on." They ran before getting to a plane. "Get in." They got in the plane and he started it up and took off.

"Where are we going?" Molly asked.

"Where do you live?"

"Nowhere really. I was staying at a friends house while they were out of town. So I guess just drop me off at where ever." She shrugged looking out the window at the ocean they were over.

"Where are your parents? Did they not want a mutant child?" He asked.

"Um no Stryker made me this way."

"He experimented on you." He said in shock.

"Yeah. But it doesn't matter. At least now I can protect myself." She sighed.

"So where are your parents?" He asked concentrating on the sky.

"They were killed a few weeks ago. The first time the government tried to get me." She wiped away a tear and continued. "So I have nowhere to go except the nearest hotel."

"You got money for that?"

"Yeah, I hope. If not I'll try and get a job. Or be a house pet for awhile." She laughed.

"Better than nothin," He smiled.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"A casino use the money I made last night get some more. Get a place to stay."

"Gambling? Really?" She laughed.

"Yep. I'm one of the best." he gloated

"Well just drop me off where ever." she sighed.

"You can hang with me for awhile," he suggested.

"I don't wan to be a bother," she said.

"You won't be. Maybe I can teach you to play poker and you can get some money for yourself." he said.

"We'll see." She smiled.

They flew an hour or two when they landed she stayed with Gambit. They stayed together for about three years. He taught her poker. She eventually left after the three year span ended.

She tried to look for Emma for two years but had no luck. She had found a lot of people her name but they weren't mutants. She just couldn't find her.

After that she wanted nothing but freedom. So she did what Stryker said she could, live among the beast of the jungle. She like the wild, she saw stars, baby animals, and beautiful scenery. Her time there was like a four year camping trip, exclude the times she went to see Gambit like normal, twice to three times a year.

After eleven years of roaming she actually ended up being a house cat, for the Drake family. The mom loved to pet her. The dad love to watch her go after the mice, which she never actually hurt. The two sons, only about three years apart liked to tease her with the flashlight. She had the cat thing going for her before the oldest son began to act weird.


	3. Cat Story & Mansion Arrival

Molly's POV

I actually became a housecat. It's not bad, except I** could not** eat cat food so I held out for tuna, but it's not a terrible life style. I lounge during the day. Prowl at night. I live with the Drake family, a mom, a dad, two sons around the same age. It's been about five years since I've lived with them. Nice family, true American family, big house with a white picket fence.

It's been sixteen years since Remy got me off that island. I've talked to him maybe twice a year, I ended up losing my cat collar to him in a game of poker. I found out his power, he brings out an object's kinetic energy. He made a few cards explode for me. He ended up back home in New Orleans. Tried to get me to stay for Mardi Gras one year, I gladly declined.

My powers are completely under my control. My fire and ice has never been a problem, fazing from human to animal, on the other hand, was tricky.

One time I was doing my litter box business and the oldest son walked in got in the shower, finished I was walking to the door and phased back to being human, hit my head on the counter knock over tooth paste, and etc., I had to hide in the small closet until I could phase back.

I did go through the floor once and landed on the dad head, he to this day swears I have suction cup paws or something.

But the weirdest thing happened to the oldest son the other day. When no one was home he froze all the water in the pool, him in the middle of it. He didn't know what to do. I hopped up there and as I walked to him heated my paws enough to get it melting.

The boy was freaked. I wanted to settle him down and tell him he was ok, just a mutant but I couldn't freak him out even more.

He froze a few other things sometimes right in front of his parents, but covered it up. I'm guessing he didn't want to be disowned or something.

--

It was a normal day. The parents were both off work, it was summer for the boys. I was lounging in the mom's lap when the door bell rang. I sprang up and the youngest and I raced to the door. There behind it was a bald man in a suit in a wheel chair.

"Mom, Dad!" cried the boy.

"Who is it dear?" the mom came up behind her youngest before staring at the man.

"Good Evening I am Professor Charles Xavier. I run a school for gifted youngsters, and your son Bobby Drake has come to my attention." he said. This man was different, and probably lying, I just trusted him anyway. "I was wondering if I could talk to his parents."

"I'm his mother, Madeline. Please come in." She motioned and picked me up. He wheeled in and the youngest shut the door and followed them to the living room. "Bobby, William this is Charles Xavier he runs a school for gifted children. He said he would like to talk to us about Bobby."

"Alright." William said as Madeline took a seat next to him, putting me on the floor. I went straight to Bobby sitting next to him.

"I was looking for the few students from Bobby's school that looked like they could go to a gifted school such as mine and I guess you could say Bobby's records made me freeze." Professor Xavier said smiling like he had said an inside joke.

'Wait, freeze?' I thought to myself. 'Does he know about Bobby's powers or is that a coincidence?' I smiled to myself, it was corny but still kinda funny.

"How? I don't do that well and have few extra circular activities." Bobby said, so modest.

"You were in French, Spanish, and German, advanced English and Math. You made high A's and B's. I'd say that's special." he pointed out.

"Yeah but there are kids with straight A's and are in all advanced classes…" Bobby was cut off with a sigh from his mother.

"Bobby he has come here to talk to you. Let's hear what he has to say."

The conversation went on with Professor Xavier explaining why he chose Bobby, potential, but there was some glint in his eye that got my attention, and Bobby seemed to be having his own little conversation going on in his head. That's when it hit me.

_The island!_ He was the man I saw going into the helicopter with Emma, except he was standing.

I jumped from the couch to his lap. The mother shrieked at me, trying to pick me up but the man said it was ok. I put my paw on his head while he was talking.

'What are you doing?' I heard his voice say. But his lips were saying different things.

'What?' I thought to myself.

'I asked what are you doing with your paw on my head.' My eyes widened. He was in my head!

'You're in my head.' I thought back to him.

He looked down at me. I could feel him searching my thoughts. So I ran, the wrong way though, toward the glass door, I went through it. I didn't care, I knew I wouldn't be back to that place.

That's when my life got chaotic. When I left the family I went to see my best friend, Gambit. After that I roamed. Not doing much, practicing my poker. Then I saw them.

Men began to follow me like when I was 16, not that I looked any different. I confronted them once, trapped them in an alley. They said nothing, I gave them a warning to leave me alone or next time I'd kill them. They stopped for about six weeks then they got worse, following me every where.

I went to say bye to Gambit. While I was there I took a green shirt and some jeans of mine. I kept things there for when I come to visit. The goodbye was nothing emotional. I cried a little but nothing deep. We were never anything more than best friends. Lucky to have met.

That night I thought about my life. My parents death was the worst thing, right behind that was never finding Emma again. These powers were a great thing, even if I lost a lot, I gained two great friends. I learned that the impossible is possible.

After I said goodbye every thing went south from there. It all blurred and my world went black after they captured me.

* * *

I woke up in a metal room, on a metal table. I don't remember anything about my life but my first name, Molly and that I am a mutant. I don't know where I am or why I have these needles in my arm. I got up and began to walk, phasing the needles out of my arm. I was dressed in a green shirt and jeans, both covered in dirt and ripped in some places, not revealing though. They had dried blood on them but I had no cuts, they probably healed second after receiving them.

I went to the door and it opened before I got close enough to it. A red headed woman came through the door. She looked like a doctor, but I ran anyway. Down the hall as a cat as fast as possible.

'Where are you going?' I heard a voice ask. I turned around frightened not seeing anyone. I looked everywhere in the hall, still seeing no one. I ran some more. Then it repeated. 'Where are you going?' I didn't stop this time just kept running.

I found an elevator and went up. I came to a school looking hall way with teens and children making their way by. I went through their legs finding a giant door. I thought it would be the way out, so I went through it only to land in the middle of an office.

A bald man in a normal suit in a wheel chair sat behind a desk. He stared at me then said, "Where are you going?"

I starred in horror for a second, panting. "Where am I? Who are you? What am I doing here?" I asked walking towards him turning human, sitting in one of the two chairs in front of his desk.

"You, Molly, are at my school. I am Professor Charles Xavier, my team found you in the forest behind our mansion. We don't know who you are or what you were doing there but we plan to find out." he smiled.

"Ok. How?" I asked.

"Well first we need to get you clothes and have Jean check on you. You looked pretty cut up when they first brought you in. You seem better though." I saw his eye look me over, looking at the dirt and cuts on my clothes.

"I heal, quickly." I said.

"How about just to be sure?" he asked.

"No, because I'm sure, I'm fine."

"Alright then, let's find you some clean clothes." he said as he wheeled his chair around his desk and towards the door.

I changed into a cat and jumped on the back of his wheel chair. He passed a bunch of people in the halls nodding and saying good day to so and so. I ended up in a gray track suit until Jean could find something more suitable. He took me to a room it had a ready-made bed and dresser. He left my human self there so I could change.

I couldn't stay here, for all I knew they caused the cuts and rips. Charles Xavier seemed nice trustworthy but I don't remember anything, this man could've killed everyone I knew and loved.

Confused I went to my door sighing I opened it to the now empty hallway. I walked out and down the hall looking for a door that appeared to go outside.

A bell rang and the halls filled again. I continued to walk getting stares from almost everyone. I got four yards away from a door that had two staircase on both sides going up.

The red head I almost ran into earlier, the doctor, was standing with two men. She was standing next to one who had a goggle thing covering his eyes and the other was facing, his back to me, them he had a black leather jacket that had orange strips on the arms.

The doctor looked away from the conversation to look at me. She opened her mouth and walked towards me.

'Shit!!' I thought to myself as the two men looked at me too. I ran to the right through a wall, through the room behind the wall and outside. I began to run down the driveway till I was grab from behind. I screamed before lighting my self on fire. I was released with a grunt of aggravation.

I turned to face him looking into the calmest, angriest, most beautiful blue eyes that made me de-flame.

"Your lucky, you didn't burn the jacket kid." he said in a gruff voice.

"I'm not a kid." I spat.

"How old are you?"

"I don't know." I shrugged.

"You don't know how you are?" he asked.

"So, how old are you?" Nice, change of subject, idiot I thought to myself.

"I could be your grandfather or great grandfather even."

"Ew." I shuddered.

"Yeah." He turned around when he heard the red head and goggle man run up to us. "She's all yours Jean." He said walking back inside.

"Thanks, Logan." She walked a little closer held out her hand. "Hi I'm Jean Grey."

I took her hand and a shook it. "I'm Molly."

We released hands and she turned to the man. "Scott, can you go tell the Professor that I got our escapee." He nodded then walked back after Logan.

"Can I go? Or are you people going to hold me against my will?" I asked.

"The second one. We wouldn't normally except the fact that we don't want the men from earlier to get you." She said slightly pushing me back towards the main entrance.

"Well all I can say is don't expect me here in the morning." I sighed letting her lead back to the bald man.

When we got to his office Logan was there with Scott. Another woman was there too she had gray hair but wasn't old. I took a seat in front of Charles and crossed my arms across my chest.

"We are trying to protect you, help you, and take care of you and you want to run away?" Charles asked calmly.

"Yes. I want to get out of here I can take care of myself. I want to be alone, figure some stuff out." I explained.

"If you leave there is a _great _chance that those men that were hunting you, will find you. Here you are safe, we can help you." His voice raised and the other looked a little shocked.

"That could've been you!" I accused standing up pointing my finger in his face. "I've lost my memory and have no idea what the hell is going on, all I want to do is be alone to figure this out. I want to get fresh air, look at faces, and places see if anything happens. I've been here for an hour and you people are treating me like a captive." I yelled.

"We want to help. I've searched your head, looking for those lost memories, trying to reopen the closed gates. Stay here and let us help you figure out who you are." He said calming me. He was like a grandpa in away, he could be mad at you but he'll still want you to sit in his lap so he can read you a story. This story just happened to be my entire life.

"I…I don't know," I said breaking down in my chair.

"It's ok Molly." Jean said coming over rubbing my back.

"How do you know?" I wiped the tears away to look at her as she kneeled next to me.

"You're not dead. You're safe and you have people willing to help you," she explained.

"Ok, I'll give you one month, if nothing happens I'm out of here." I said getting up beginning to walk out.

"It'll be your call." Charles Xavier said smiling at me. "Storm can you take her to her room and make sure has anything she'll need.

I gave a weak smiled and looked at the other four in the room. Jean looked at me with pity, I could tell what Scott was thinking, Storm walked over to me with a frown on her face, and Logan was thinking.

Storm walked me back to my room it was on the second floor near the end of a hall, "Do you need anything?" she asked.

"Um…my memory." I joked. We both just smiled. "No not really. Thank-you."

"If you do just find Jean, Scott, the Professor, or me and maybe Logan," she said leaving me at my door.


	4. First Day & Fight Time

'One month.' She thought to herself.

Molly was in her room staring out the window. It had been one day since the meeting and agreement. She slept well that night, the people were nice, and the food was fine, but her problem was that she had nothing to compare it to. No memories of her family, if she ever had one, friends, if she ever had any, or lifestyle, if it was decent or not.

She was a new person that was lost and confused. The Professor said he would probably be able to find out her last name and were she was born within the next two to three days. He had a giant database that he would use to find just about everything public about me.

She stood and entered the hallway. Jean had gotten her a few different colored t-shirts and different types of pants early that morning. She decided on a blue shirt with the skinny blue jeans her long brown hair was down and out of her emerald eyes.

Molly walked down the hall blending with the other students. No one tried to talk to her, probably because she wore a face that said 'Talk to me and I'll bite you.' She entered Charles's office and sat in her normal seat waiting for him to acknowledge her from his paperwork.

"Are you ready for your first day?" he asked tilting his head up to hers.

"First day of what?" she wondered what he had in store now.

"School. While I'm finding out the basics you can be studying with the others." he explained.

"Um…What am I supposed to do?"

"Go to classes and when I find something worth telling you I'll come and find you."

"Well I think anything you find will be worth telling." she smiled angrily at him.

"Not every little thing will be worth knowing. Just give me the time while you're in classes to find enough to get you really excited." He smiled kindly and opened a drawer pulling out a yellow notebook and black pen. "You can use these to take notes." He said passing them over the desk to Molly.

"Thanks." She said taking them from him.

Molly walked behind Charles as he lead her to a class room. The room wasn't small but not huge like his office was. There were eight rows of desk, horizontal facing the teacher at the front of the room, and at least ten seats in each row, going diagonal they went back reaching to the middle of the room.

Most seats were filled with boys and girls, big and small, black and white. When he wheeled in the teacher stopped, it was Storm, and the students turned to them.

"What can we do for you today Professor?" Storm asked nicely.

"Well we have a possible temporary student and she'll be in your class and I would like Kitty to help her through the day." He turned to a girl that sat second row third seat.

She had brown hair that came to her shoulders, she had on a white blouse and boot cut jeans with flip flops. She had books on her desk and papers with notes written on the top with about six more pages of notes, signaling she was a bookworm.

"That's fine Professor." Kitty smiled.

He turned to Molly and said, "She's one of our top students she should be able to get you caught up."

"Are you sure you want me to do this, I mean I'll only be here for a month." Molly said.

"You need a distraction, and maybe the teachers will cover something you've learned and it will trigger memories." He smiled.

"Alright." Molly said leaving his side and sitting next to Kitty with her notebook and pen.

Molly and Kitty sat there for a few seconds while Kitty explained what they were learning about. Molly was confused until Storm began to teach and then started learning some herself. Soon after Molly got the hand of the subject Storm stopped so they could do extra practice on their own, which was really just a break.

"I'm Kitty." She smiled.

"Molly" She said.

"So where are you from?" Kitty asked.

"Um.." Molly let out a slight laugh. "I don't know."

"You don't…"

"I lost my memory." Molly cut her off.

"Oh." Was all Kitty said.

As they sat in awkward silence a guy came up next to Kitty's desk. He had slightly spiked hair, but it looked more like a mess, a gray t-shirt and dark jeans.

"So, Kitty, who's your friend?" he asked.

"This is Molly." Kitty introduced. "Molly this is John."

"Hey." he said going over to Molly's desk front. "Wanna see a trick?"

"Why not." She sighed with a smile.

He took out a lighter flicked it open turning it on and with his hand pulled it turning it into a flower. "Ta-da" He smiled.

"That's nice. Do you wanna see a trick?"

"Sure." he said.

Molly snapped and a flame appeared, with the wave of her other hand it turned into a detailed rose with thorns and all just with the glimmer of fire. "Ta-da." she mimicked.

"Wow." Kitty said.

"How did you generate the flame?" John asked.

"What do you mean?" Molly asked.

"You didn't have a source, like my lighter." He pointed to.

"I've never needed one. I can use my internal body heat to make it," She said.

"Nice." He smiled. He nodded his head and walked away.

The class ended soon after. As Kitty and Molly were walking to the door , they were the first ones out, they both just went through the wall.

As they kept walking Kitty stared with wide eyes. "Did you just go through that wall?" She said shocked.

"Did _you_ just go through that wall?" Molly asked back.

"Yeah but I thought you could control fire."

"I can do a lot more than play with fire." She said as they turned a corner.

"Like what?" Kitty asked.

"Watch where you step." Molly said as she made an ice patch as Kitty stepped down, slipping on it. As Kitty fell back she went through the ground and back up instead of taking the impact of the ground.

"Hey, that could've hurt!" She exclaimed.

"But it didn't." she said as Kitty lead them into large white open room in the back corners were punching bags and dummies probably for strength training. "Now what is this room?"

"The Training Room, we do a year in here and if Scott thinks we're ready next year we practice in the Danger Room. Logan came back today so maybe he'll teach us, if not Scott will, as normal." Kitty said.

"Ok." Molly nodded.

At that moment Scott and Logan both walked in. "Today we'll be doing individual training," Scott said.

"Line up!" Logan yelled.

"We'll use the attack we practiced last class and you defend the way you would in a normal situation. Logan and I are no longer you teachers, we are your enemy." Scott said in a commando voice.

Kitty and Molly had lined up with Molly behind Kitty. They were in the middle of the line with five people in front and a few behind them.

"Um…Kitty what did you all learn last time?" Molly hesitantly asked.

"Just watch you could pick up fast it's nothing fancy." Kitty blew off.

They watched as the first kid went up, he was tall, muscular and Kitty seamed almost in a dream. As Scott ran up to him in a charge, ready to attack from the right the man became covered in metal, steel metal. As Scott ran up to him the boy yanked Scott up and threw him to the other side of the room before he could even throw his fist toward the boy's body.

"Whoa." Molly said.

"Yeah, that's Piotr Rasputin, he's like the toughest of us students, but he's a nice friend." Kitty smiled.

"By the look on your face you don't want him as a friend." Molly laughed.

Kitty took in a sharp breath and laughed with her. "Shut up before someone hears you!"

"Yeah, yeah." Molly waved her off.

A few went up one boy was taken to the ground and had to be showed some pointers. Then two more went, including that John boy, who stopped Scott with a quick firewall.

A girl stepped up and removed her gloves, she put the two white streaks of her hair behind her ears and got in her stance.

"Not for long Rouge!" Logan yelled from the side lines.

"I know." She yelled back.

Molly watched intently as Scott shook him self off and got back in the same stance as before. He ran at Rouge fist ready, she quickly dodged left and reached out her hand to his neck for no more than five seconds and he was down, gasping.

Rouge gasped also Logan quickly shouted, "Close your eyes!" And she did.

"Here put these on," Scott said taking his goggle set off and handing it to her, with his eyes closed. "Logan you're up!"

"Sure thing." Logan said as he helped Scott and Rouge to the side lines.

He walked up to where Scott had stood each time, getting in the same stance and all. Kitty went up the same spot as the normal student.

"I want a challenge." Kitty said.

"We're just doing the simple attack." Logan said.

"Yeah but I can dodge you easier than anyone, _PLEASE_" She sighed.

"Alright, but just because you said please." he smiled.

He lunged forward and Kitty of course fazed through him. Before he could turn around she had kicked him in the back of his head, barely fazing him but slightly hurting her foot. The dance around him dodging her, her dodging him, and so on until Kitty got him from the back of his legs and sunk him onto the floor up to his neck.

"Good job." He complimented.

"You too." She huffed out of breath.

"Get me up." He demanded playfully.

She let him out of the floor and moved over to with the others that had already gone, by now Rouge had given Scott back his goggles and they were both fine.

It was Molly's turn and she stepped up. Logan was ready and so was she.

"You're the new girl, you still wanna go?" He asked.

"Yeah, and I want a challenge too." Molly said.

"For real?" Scott said from the side lines.

"Yes because if not I'd take him down too easily." Molly said getting a chuckle from Logan.

"Yeah right." He said.

"We'll see." Molly said, getting in stance.

He began the short run to her when she turn into a leopard lunging at him. As his fist came down toward her she fazed through him. The second he turned around she lunged sticking to his front cawing loudly bursting his eardrums. Logan yanked her off throwing her across the room and into the nearest wall, giving enough time for his ears to heal.

The students watched in awe, as did Professor Charles, who had arrived soon after Kitty was finished. They laughed as Logan looked lost looking for Molly who was nowhere to be seen. She soon appeared right next to him growing from an ant to her human self. She startled Logan who released his claws in surprise, getting her in the arm.

Everyone starred in horror, except Molly who laughed, and touched Logan's cheek sealing him in ice.

"Did she just beat Logan?" Rouge whispered to Kitty and Scott.

"Uh, yeah I think she did." Scott said in awe as Molly pushed the frozen Logan over causing the ice to break.

"Are you ok?" Logan gasped shaking off the cold.

"Hundred percent." Molly said, looking at her now perfectly fine arm.

"Surprised me kid," he said.

"I'm _not _a kid." She said sternly. "And why because I just beat you?" she joked.

"That too." he said walking back to Scott and Molly walked to Kitty and Rouge.

She walked over to Kitty and was introduced to Rouge. They talked a little, Molly learned that Rouge got her white streaks in her hair from when she was taken by Magneto who used her for an attack. And that Logan saved her and he was the reason she was here, when they were attack by Sabretooth, Scott and Storm saved her while Logan was knocked out.

The students were going through the rest of the class pretty well, then a teenage boy stepped up, and Molly just stared. The second Scott ran to him the boy froze his feet in place. Molly just continued to stare at the boy as Scott zapped the ice and went for the boy again.

"That's Bobby." Kitty said nudging Molly.

"Bobby what?" Molly asked.

"Um… Rouge what's Bobby's last name?" Kitty turned to Rouge who was smiling at Bobby.

"Drake, why?" She said looking at Molly who's eyes were still on Bobby.

"I….have a weird feeling." She said. Then the bell rang.


	5. Little Information & The Invasion

She knew him from somewhere. Molly had had this feeling for the rest of the day, and into the Professor's office. She knew this Bobby, she just couldn't remember. As she tried to remember it made her feel lost, having the whole I don't remember anything about my life situation set in some more.

She could've killed a man, she could have been a protector, or anything. Obviously it was something bad if men were chasing her, probably to kill her.

Her thoughts were interrupted buy Charles as he asked, "How was your day?"

"Fine." She answered.

"Anything special happen?" he asked.

"You're in my head, so you already know what happened today." Molly smiled.

"True and I saw that you did quite well in defense today, and that you think you might know Bobby Drake."

"Yeah, it's werid when I saw him it was like something was trying to tell me that he did something important, then I saw his powers, and that made me really want to remember." She said.

"Would you want to try and talk to him? See if he knows you?" He asked.

"No, he doesn't. Kitty and I went to our last class and he was in there. He came and talk to me and Kitty, I think he would've said something." She explained.

"You're right. Maybe when we find out things about your past we'll find out what you and Bobby had to do with each other."

"Yeah, I hope so." Molly sighed.

Two weeks went by the Professor found out only simple information like, she was from Michigan, her birthday was on March 5, 1973, her parents were dead, no living relatives known, and she went missing at 16.

Her classes went by fine, most of this stuff she had already known, just needed to be refreshed. After finding out about her parents death she was a little depressed but released most of the rage in defense class.

When she had really bad days they benched her because the first two times she had to be pulled off her opponent before it got too bad. She did her work easily and talked to Kitty, Rouge, Bobby, and John in the lots of spare time they had.

She got to know almost everyone. She was nice to them and they were nice back. She helped them out when they need it, like with homework or a problem they were having with something else.

Today was a simple day, but all of her friends had to either catch up on homework or did things that didn't interest her. So she was sitting in the kitchen, no food no nothing, just sitting, thinking. Then Logan got the seat in front of her drinking a beer.

"You know drinking is bad for you, it kills brain cells." Molly said.

"Not mine." he replied take a gulp.

"It still stinks." she sighed.

"What's been wrong with you the past week?" he asked. "You almost gave that one kid two blacks eyes."

"I don't remember anything and my parents are dead." she said looking at her hands. "Now I have no way of finding anything out about who I was."

"If it makes you feel better I lost my memory too. I woke up on an island, it was completely destroyed, and some guy told me my name, but even if her didn't I had these tags," he said un-tucking the tags from under his shirt. "All I did was run, go from bar to bar, doing jobs that others were either too scared or to weak to do them selves. But I made it, and you have it better you have the Professor and the other nuts in this place helping you out." He laughed.

"I guess that's good, but I have nothing. I went missing when I was 16 and something happened to make me stop aging at that time, but I have no idea. I'm 32 in a 16 year olds' body no one's gonna give me a job. I'll probably end up a freaking house cat!" she said over dramatically.

"You're 32?" Logan said disbelievingly.

"Yeah, my birthday is March 5, 1973." Molly sighed looking out the window to see Kitty at a bench still doing her homework.

"So you haven't aged since 18?"

"16."She corrected.

"You look 18." he said.

"Maybe I'm slow aging I don't know." she a frustrated.

All of a sudden Logan jumped up and grabbed Molly by her arm and began to drag her out of the room with a quick, "follow me." She didn't question him just followed quickly behind him, her arm still in his steel grip.

They walked hastily down the halls till they got to the Professor's office. The Professor was alert the second he slammed the door open. They got up to his desk and Logan stopped quickly with Molly by his side.

"Professor I have a theory." He stated as he unleashed his claws and cut Molly's arm.

"OW!" She yelled grabbing the cut where blood began to pour.

"She heals." he pointed at her cut which was slowly fading, but not as quickly as a smaller one. "I do the same." he said cutting his own arm only slightly wincing in pain.

"You could've just told him that instead of demonstrating!!" Molly yelled.

The Professor watched as they bickered but was thinking of the reason Logan had showed him this. Both of their cuts healed quickly and he figured it out.

"So you think that you two had a similar event happen to you both?" he asked Logan.

"Yes and have you ever met a mutant with more than one power?" Logan asked.

"Well yes but not like quite like Molly. Do you think that is something that happened to her?" Charles puzzled.

"Wait are you two saying I was a lab experiment?" Molly exclaimed.

"We need to get Jean and Storm's theory on this." Charles said.

They walked out of the room and down an elevator to a sort of lab room where Jean was looking through a microscope.

"Professor," she greeted. "What can I do for you?" There was silence between everyone as Charles filled Jean in telepathically. "Oh, well I don't know how we would be able to tell."

"Run some of the test you ran one me when I first showed up here." Logan said.

"You're body in covered in complete metal and from what we've seen with Molly she's not as strong as you are. Which lead me to believe that she's not made of metal."

"So maybe you'll find something." he stated.

Charles turned to Molly, "Would like Jean to do a few medical test to see if we can find anything out about you?"

"Why not," She sighed. "Maybe we'll get lucky."

"We'll start with a Cat Scan of your brain and an X-Ray of your arms, legs, and chest." Jean said.

The test took three hours to complete and have the images ready. Molly had gone to her room because it was late and wanted to be filled in first thing tomorrow. But Jean, Logan, Charles, and, recently joined, Storm looked over the images of Molly's brain and limbs.

"The bones look tougher." Storm pointed out. "But not metal."

"Everything looks about normal, just enhanced." Jean stated.

"Yes everything but that." Charles pointed to the picture of the brain.

"Well the dark patches are the area's believed to hold the lost information that she has forgotten." Jean said.

"No he's talking about that." Logan said rushing to the picture. In the middle, where both sides of the brain slightly separate and a small line is seen, the was a rough oval figure lodged in.

"What is that?" Storm said slightly disgusted.

"I think it's a bullet." Jean said in surprise.

"In her brain?" Logan said.

"We need to X-Ray that and try to get the clearest image. Don't tell Molly yet, we need to find out what it is first." Charles said before leaving the room.

The next day they did the X-Ray on her skull, from any angle they thought they would find useful. When they were done they sent Molly off to look at the images and discuss.

"But I want to see them too." Molly argued.

"We'll come get you if we find anything." Logan promised.

"You've already found something, you just won't tell me!" She huffed.

"If it was serious we would've told you." he replied.

"Or it's something you guys want to keep to yourselves because you're worried how I would take it." Molly said.

"I swear we don't know much and when we do we'll find you." He sighed.

"You're right you guys don't know much!" She yelled walking away.

"We'll come find you." He yelled after her.

Logan went back to the others as Jean turned the light on the board on so they could see the images.

"She knows we know something." Logan said.

"She's very frustrated that we're not telling her also, but we will soon when we know what the threat is or was." Charles said.

"Well whatever it is it's done it's job." Jean said looking at the image of Molly skull. "As you see what we thought was a bullet, was a bullet but it must have had something incased in it because the shell is broken into two." Jean narrated has she moved her finger around the pictures, ending on the one of her skull from sky view.

"Do you think you know how long that has been in there?" Storm asked.

"Not since she heals quickly, also unlike a normal person, that should've died, she lived and if a normal person lived you would be able to tell by the scars but again she has no scars." Jean said.

"It doesn't matter how long it was in there, what does matter is that it opened and spread stuff through her brain." Logan shouted.

"For all we know the case just cracked it doesn't mean it spread anything." Charles said calmly.

"Well let's tell her and see if she might know anything." Jean sighed.

And so they did. They found Molly in the garden with Kitty and John. Charles motioned for her to come to them and she did. They all went down to the exam room and showed her the images.

"So I have a bullet in my brain?" She questioned.

"We believe so," Storm said.

"Also we see dark patches on your brain," Jean said showing her the Cat Scan. "But that's some what normal for a person with memory loss. Yet, we also saw that the bullet was crack opened, and we think something might have fumed from it."

"Do you remember anything about being shot at?" Charles asked.

"No, but you guys found me being tracked by men, maybe they shot at me." Molly said.

"They did have guns," Jean back-up.

"What if we take out the bullet?" Molly asked.

"We could run test on it and see how old it is and see where it came from." Jean said.

"Let's do it then." Molly said encouragingly before reaching into her head and scooping out two half cylinders.

"You could scooped out your damn brain," Logan said.

"Well here, tell me what you find." Molly said handing it to Jean.

"Alright…." Jean sighed. She set the shells on a tray and walked over to a microscope, and began her business.

"Well I have a meeting I must be getting to, Storm watch over everyone while I'm away would you?" Charles asked.

"What about Scott?" Storm asked.

"He will be accompanying me. We won't be gone but at the most till late tomorrow." He assured.

"Yes sir." Storm nodded before walking out of the room.

"Logan don't do anything stupid with the kids while I'm gone, and Molly check with Jean every once and awhile." He said before leaving the room himself.

Logan left right after the Professor and Molly turned to Jean, "How long until I need to come down here?"

"Well, I'm going to have to work on this for at least an hour, then I'll find you if I've found anything. Tomorrow I have to teach so it could be a few days before we find anything out." Jean said.

"Alright then, I'm going to be in the garden if you need me." Molly said walking out of the room the her whole life could be in.

* * *

The Professor arrived back right around the time he said he would. It turns out the Professor and Scott had gone to visit Magneto, an old enemy, in his prison. He was going again in a few days.

Jean became very busy over the next few days. She had given her students a project and all of them continuously had questions. Then the Professor sent her and Storm on some mission, that could take a few days she said.

The Professor and Scott left again like the Professor said they would. Hesitantly leaving Logan in charge.

The night the Professor was due back he was late, and no one could contact them on his or Scott's cell phone. All of the students were in their room except Bobby, Logan, and some other kid who didn't sleep. Molly had slept in Kitty's room because they were studying for a test.

Bumps were heard and helicopters with spotlights shone through the windows. Then a scream filled the house waking everyone and piercing ears.

Kitty and Molly turned to each other as their door opened and a guy appeared and began to shoot darts at them. Kitty went through her bed down to the first floor, and Molly turned into a flaming German Shepherd. She attacked the guy, knocking him out in the middle of the hall. She shook the needles out of her neck and continued down the chaotic halls.

Their were men dressed like they were in the army with guns. A group of them stopped and stared at her, then aimed their guns.

"I'd step back if I were you four," She growled stepping forward slightly, as the stepped back to a three way section. "Bye." She said before Colossus ran them over.

Molly headed down stairs tripping a few of the men that ran by her. She ran down the halls seeing the students run wild and some even in the arms of the men. She was about to help a girl when Kitty pulled her through a wall.

"What?" Molly whisper screamed.

"We need to round as many people up and get them out of here." She said.

"Go find Colossus and have him help you, I'm trying to find Rouge and Logan." Molly said.

"Ok, go."

Kitty and Molly both left the tiny closet that they were in back to the war raging in the mansion. The invaders were firing guns, mutants were using their powers left and right to defend themselves, people of both sides were being dragged, carried, and pushed. Molly ran back up the stairs running into John, Bobby, and Rouge.

"Have ya'll seen Logan?" Molly shouted over the noise.

"No, he's downstairs." John replied.

"Ok, you guys go down I have to grab something." Molly said.

"Hurry," Rouge said.

Molly went back in her room, scrabbling for the piece of paper the Professor had given her with her information on it. It was in one of her textbooks on her bed.

She turn to leave when an 'army' guy at her door with his gun pointed at her. Molly laughed and he pulled the trigger but Molly just the shell pass through her to hit the wall. She turned around and took it out of the wall.

It was more of a dart, than a bullet, she could see it had liquid in it, probably something to make her pass out. As she walked up to the guy backed away a bit, frantically firing more darts. As she made her way passed him she quickly stuck the dart in his neck and he fell to the ground.

She ran down stairs quickly and she saw a group of men, with their backs facing her. In front of the group of men she saw Logan facing the men, standing there with Rouge, Bobby, and John walking backwards away from him.

* * *

"Well, well if it isn't Logan, this is the _last _place I ever think to find you at. How have you been?" said the man landing the gauds behind him. This man was nothing special to look at balding, glasses, portly, and was where a suit under a trench coat. "Oh wait, you probably don't remember." He laughed.

"Who are you and how do you know me?" Logan yelled letting out his claws.

"I'm here to pick out a few subjects and I'm here for her." He said digging in his inside coat pocket and taking out a photo.

As Logan saw the picture he saw the picture's subject run around the corner, behind the men.

"Rouge, Bobby, John get out of here, we'll catch up." Logan whispered to the three behind him.

"We can't just leave you here with these men." Rouge whispered back.

"Then wait in the tunnel and I'll be there in a few minutes." He whispered harshly. The three began to back up to the secret tunnel slowly, keeping their eyes on Logan and the men.

"What do you want with the girl?" Logan asked.

"Nothing much and certainly nothing that concerns you," the man laughed tucking the picture back in his pocket.

Molly decided it was time to stop standing there. She moved forward, human, and took off in a sprint. The men heard her coming and turned beginning to shoot. As she ran the shot at her. She fell to the ground, needles in her neck. The men surrounded her, including the leader.

When she felt them close enough she began to generate a fire shield knocking them all back. When she stood up she was engulfed in her own flames. She drew the fire closer towards her, and when the men began to get up she shoved it quickly to both sides.

They fell to ground again and the flames disappeared. She saw an ice wall in front of her forming. She could see Logan looking at her laughing and she ran to him. They both got one last glance at the man that knew them both but they knew nothing about before an ice wall blocked their view. They turned to see Bobby, Rouge, and John looking at them from the tunnel entrance.

"We need to go _now_!" Rouge said.

"Alright go," Logan said running to the opening with Molly in front of him.

As the secret door closed the heard the explosion mix with their fleeting footsteps. They ran quickly and arrived in the garage jumped in the nearest car.

"I'm driving!" shouted John.

"Maybe next time kid." Logan said stopping him before he could jump in the driver's seat.

When they were all in, Molly was a cat to take up as little room as possible, Logan hotwired it quickly and they sped off through the woods. A cell phone unfolded from where the radio was and after figuring that no one was on the other end Logan put it in his pocket.

"Where are we going?" Bobby asked.

"Jean and Storm are in Boston we'll head that way." Logan said.

"You don't think those men are following us do you?" Molly said standing on her back legs on Bobby's right leg to look out the window.

"No but I want to know, do you remember _anything_ about the man we saw right before that wall came between us and those men?" Logan asked.

"No should I?" she asked.

"He had your picture, meaning you must be something to him. We're you his pet? Slave? Experiment?" Logan said frantically, turning onto a main street.

"I…I.." Then it hit her images of a middle aged brown haired woman starring down at her, saying good kitty. "I was a housecat!" Molly yelled.

"You remember that?" Rouge asked.

"Yeah, but just some lady saying good kitty and looking at me," Molly explained.

"That doesn't help." Logan said.

"Well he said he knew you too! What were you to him a body guard?" Molly retorted.

"I don't remember anything except a bright light, a tank of water, and my tags." Logan said.

"Sound like you've been experimented on," Rouge said.

"Probably right, but we don't have time to worry about the past, we have to get to Boston and get a place to stay." Logan said.

"My place is in Boston." Bobby said.

"And what are your parents gonna think with five mutants in the house?" John said.

"They don't know about my powers, when the Professor came to my house he just said it was a prep school, I was filled in telepathically." Bobby said.

"Wow, so how did you hide your powers?" Molly asked.

"I only used them when no one was home and I'm sure my cat couldn't tell anyone." Bobby joked.

"It could tell me." Molly said.

"Well that cat ran away so I don't have to worry about it." he explained.

"Bobby you do understand that you're going to have to tell your parents." Rouge said.

"I guess but I just hope they take it well," Bobby sighed.

"We'll be there." She promised.


	6. Bobby's Home & Alkali Lake

It took all night and most of the next morning to get to Bobby's home. The car ride was silent except for when Logan asked for directions or got lost. Molly flew as a bird above them when she want to stretch or was bored.

They finally pulled in a small cove and up to a two story house. It was cute, blue paint, with a white porch, and white picket fence. It looked like no one was home so Bobby just got the spare key under the plant near the door.

"Just make yourself at home, but don't break anything." Bobby warned. "Rouge, Molly do you two need something to change into?"

"I'll be fine." Molly said staying cat form.

"Yes please." Rouge said.

Logan went into the kitchen as Bobby and Rouge disappeared upstairs and John was looking around. Molly followed John into, what had to be, the family room. There was a sliding glass door that lead to a back yard which had a above ground pool and lawn chairs.

She went into the kitchen to see Logan drinking a beer and a cat staring at him. The cat hissed at her and Logan just drank laughing silently.

Few minutes later Bobby and Rouge were coming down the stairs, Rouge now dressed in normal clothes they also went in the kitchen where John had joined Molly and Logan. The cat was staring evilly at Molly.

"The cat's a little mean, our first one was much kinder. From what I remember this one just scratches strangers." Bobby said.

"Or hisses at them." Molly whispered.

All of a sudden a grown woman and man came into the room with a teenage boy carrying a few bags.

"Bobby?" the woman said disbelievingly. "What are you doing here?"

"Um…long story." he started.

"Holy…" Molly said looking at the woman and the two behind her then at Bobby. "You're the lady!"

"Excuse me?" She said in both shock and non-understanding.

"I was your housecat!" Molly exclaimed.

"Bobby get that thing out of here." the dad demanded.

"She's one of us," Bobby said. "She's a mutant just like us."

"Mu.." the mom stuttered. "Mutant?"

"I think we need to take this into the family room." the dad said.

They all moved into the family room as Bobby, his mom, and brother sat on one couch, John on the arm of the seat Rouge sat in, Logan stood and Molly stood next to him, human once again. As Bobby explained his situation to his parents, Logan and Molly stepped silently aside.

"I was their housecat." Molly whispered.

"Do you remember anything else?" Logan asked.

"No but I think I will," she sighed. "How long did it take until you remembered something?"

"Not long, but not as quick as you. Maybe since I was alone and you have all of us with you, it's helping."

"I don't…" She was cut off when a phone rang.

Logan looked down at himself feeling his pocket and taking out the metal cell phone he had gotten in the car. "Hello?" He said as Molly walked away and up stairs.

She looked around and saw a door open to a blue bedroom she saw the second son in there on the phone.

"Yes ma'ma, there are five of them." he stated.

Molly ran up to him and grabbed the phone turning it off. "What did you just do?" she yelled.

"What are you doing in my room?" he demanded.

"Did you call the police" She asked ignoring his question.

"Maybe now get away freak!" He said sliding past her.

The boy moved to the window and there were many cop cars already outside with cops moving around to the back of the house.

"Why would you do this to your own brother?" Molly questioned.

"None of your business, now you and your friends might want to go turn yourselves in." he smiled evilly at her.

Molly heard the door open as she ran down the stairs as fast as she could she heard glass shatter. She saw all the others standing out on the front porch, Logan with his claws out. She ran through him and faced him.

"It was the brother." She said quickly as a gun was fired three times.

Rouge screamed as she grabbed her arm and Logan and Molly fell to the ground, opposite ways, Logan to the left, Molly to the right bullet holes in their head. Rouge's right arm began to bleed.

"Get on the ground!" A male cop to their right yelled. Rouge and Bobby slowly went to the ground and John just stood there looking at the cops and then his friends. "Get on the ground sir!" he repeated.

John laughed and began to flick his lighter. "You know those dangerous mutants you hear about on the news?" he asked rhetorically. He looked back at the male cop on his right then the lady cop to his left. "I'm on of the worst ones." He smiled and began his tirade against the police.

He began by knocking the two cops on his left and right back by a long flame. He then began to curve his lighter's flames at the cop cars. He sent some into the air and flames and men and women spread everywhere.

Soon John began to feel weak and saw the flames begin to decrease. He looked down to see Rouge grabbing his leg with her good arm and controlling the flames with her bad one.

As all the flames were finally going the bullets fell out of Logan and Molly's heads and they looked around. The X-Jet then appeared with Storm and Jean at the front. All five of them jumped up and ran to the jet.

Bobby stop and took one last look at the his family who were upstairs looking out his brother's window. He took his last look at his brother who betrayed him and the parents that didn't accept him. He continued to the jet and when all were in the stairs closed up and they took off.

Inside the jet it looked complicated and confusing with all the buttons up front. In the back the were seat against the wall then in the middle there were six regular seats. They all got in their seats. Rouge touch Logan bared handed for a few seconds, healing her arm. The Logan sat in the first seat with John next to him. Rouge sat behind Logan, next to a blue man. Molly sat behind the blue man, next to Bobby.

Logan looked over to see a blue man in a trench coat and rugged clothes. "Who are you?"

"Kurt but when I was in the circus I was known as The Amazing Nightcrawler." he said enthusiastically with a German accent about to continue.

"Save it." Logan said causing Nightcrawler to look disappointed.

"What do you do?" Molly asked.

"I can teleport from one place," He said suddenly disappeared then reappeared on the other side of her. "To another." Then back to his seat.

"I wish I could do that!" Molly gawked.

"I think you can do enough things." Logan said.

"No but I could do so much with that! Like I could teleport from my room to class or to the Professor's office. It would be so fast!" Molly said.

"You can walk through walls and change into whatever animal you want, if you think you need to go faster, you don't." he confirmed.

"We have to flights coming up on both sides," Storm warned.

"_Unidentified aircraft lower your flight 20,000 feet or we will be forced to make you land." a woman's voice said coming from the radio up front._

"Well someone's a little cranky." She said.

"I wonder why," Logan said sarcastically looking at Pyro.

"Their falling back," Jean said as the two aircrafts on their sides began to fall behind them. Then a beeping sound came from the radar.

"We're being locked!" Storm yelled.

"Everyone buckle up!" Jean yelled as Storm began to turn and fly faster.

Everyone scrambled for their seat belt getting it buckled, except Rouge who couldn't get hers' fastened.

"It's about to get windy." Storm said as her eyes glazed over gray.

Tornadoes fell from the sky as the other two pilots raced after the jet. One was knocked away while the other managed around the funnels. It locked and fired at the spinning jet.

"Let's not do that again," John said as the plane straightened out.

"I agree," Logan said shaking his head to clear it.

"They've fired two missals!" Storm said watching the radar and then the sky. "Jean can you get them?" Jean's eyes flamed red as one went out, plummeting to the ground. "There's one more!" Storm said looking at Jean. "Jean?" she shouted one last time.

"Oh God." She gasped as she snapped out of her concentration. Then the back of the jet had a hole blasted into it.

Rouge screamed as she was yanked out of her seat by the winds and out of the plane, free diving.

"Rouge!" Bobby yelled as he tried to grab her hand as she flew passed him.

The next thing any of them knew Nightcrawler was out of the jet and back with Rouge. And as the were reaching the ground at fast speed the back began to fix itself. Then they were face to face with Magneto and Mystique. Everyone let out a gasp of relief.

"Oh thank God! Out of the hands of death and into the hands of our enemy." Molly sighed relaxing in her seat.

* * *

'Can't believe we have to camp with these people.' Molly thought sitting on a log next to the fire that John created.

'He had hurt one of my good friends, but he did save our plane.' She debated in her inner battle about Magneto. She watched as Jean used the little telepathic power she had to search Nightcrawler's head.

Jean snapped back and Logan and Strom rushed to her side. "Alkali Lake." She stated. "The base is at Alkali Lake."

"I was just there a few weeks ago, there's nothing left." Logan said.

"The base is under ground." She corrected.

Molly drowned them out after that and everyone retired soon after. Molly didn't sleep in the camp site. She went out into the woods and slept. When the Sun was just rising she woke and hustled back to camp.

When she got there everyone was up and moving. Jean and Storm were in the X-Jet, Logan was talking to Rouge, Bobby and John were putting up the tents, Nightcrawler was hanging from a tree observing, and Magneto and Mystique were talking to them selves.

Molly gave herself perky dog ears to listen in. "At the right time…." Magneto paused and looked at her. "You know it's not nice to eavesdrop." And she made the ears go away.

She helped the boys pack up a tent and then an hour after the adults discussed the route, they were off. As everyone got settled Magneto and Mystique continued to talk. Pyro sat in the back next to them, flicking his lighter as normal.

Rouge and Bobby were sitting next to each other and Logan was talking to Jean and Storm. Nightcrawler was saying prayer under his breath. Molly was laying on the floor in the back opposite to Magneto as a hamster.

"What are you doing?" John asked looking at her stupidly.

"Resting," she squeaked.

"If some one stepped on you, you would die," he stated.

"Fine," She said turning into a White Tiger. "Step on me now."

Magneto stared at her then looked at John who was just looking at his lighter's flame as he flicked it on and off.

"So…they say you're the bad guy." John said turning his head to look at Magneto.

"Is that what they say?" Magneto said as if in shock.

"Yeah…" John said pausing awkwardly.

"That's because he is the bad guy." Molly said rolling over to face them, eyes closed.

A grunt was all that came from Magneto. "That's a dorky looking helmet." John said changing the subject. "What's it for?"

"This dorky looking helmet is all that will protect me from the real bad guys," He said. Levitating the metal lighter from John's hands. "What's your name?"

"John." he replied.

"What's your _real _name?" he asked.

"Pyro." He said dragging the fire from the lighter to his hands. "But I can only manipulate the fire, not create it." He said putting the flame out in his hand.

"You are a god among insects, don't let anyone tell you different." Magneto whispered.

"Ok you people can be all buddy, buddy, but _not _while I am napping." Molly began sitting up. "Unlike you _P_y_ro_," she said bitterly. "I can make fire, and I'll make a lot of it, if you three don't shut up." She lit her tiger body on fire.** (( A/N:: It's my picture on my profile))**

They flew swiftly for about an hour till they landed on a snow covered field, surrounded by forest. They went over a plan and when Logan volunteered to go in for a dangerous mission they sent in Mystique, as Logan.

"Logan!" Molly called as he exited the jet with Jean, Storm, Magneto, and Nightcrawler, Mystique had left minutes before.

"What?" he said turning to her.

"I wanna meet that guy. He might know things about me." She stated.

"You can't come, you have to stay here with Bobby, John, and Rouge. It could be dangerous." Logan explained.

"But you guys are gonna go and kill him and he could know everything about me." Molly sighed.

"He knows stuff about me too, but this man has the Professor and Scott, he invaded the mansion, and took some of the students. The last thing I need is, you going in there and getting killed, taken hostage, or what ever else that could happen." He said.

"I can go if I want to!" Molly huffed.

"You going in there could cause him to possibly hurt the Professor. Do you want that?" He asked sternly.

"No but I need some answers!" She exclaimed.

"Answers you can find another way," he tried to persuade her.

"What if I can't?" She said getting aggravated. "What if the only thing between me and my past is in that….that place." She argued.

"Then you'll have to live not knowing. We have to go." he said harshly, walking off with all the others who were ready to go.

Molly stood there and watched them walk away. "Come on inside, it's cold." Rouge said from the stairs leading into the jet.

"I need to know." She simply said with tears in her eyes.

"You said you were my house cat, right?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah." Molly said.

"Then I'll tell you what I remember," Bobby said. "Just come in."

"Ok," Molly said sharply.

She went in the jet and they all gathered around front. John sat off kind of to the side while Rouge, Bobby, and Molly sat in a triangle looking at each other.

"From what I remember you were good, but you didn't eat cat food, barely settled for tuna." Bobby took a second to think. "You were nice, laid in people's laps, didn't scratch, caught a few mice, and chased after flashlights and into walls. You acted like a normal cat." He said.

"Did anything weird happen?" She asked.

"You fell on my dad's head from the ceiling he said you had suction cup claws, and you ran away, many times." He pointed out.

"How often?"

"I'm not sure but it was at least once a year. You would be gone for normally two weeks at a time, lost your cat collar one time." Bobby had his thought face on trying to remember anything else.

"Is anything coming to you?" Rouge asked.

"No but the feeling I had when I first saw Bobby, is how I felt when you told me about me running off." Molly leaned back against the metal floor and looked at the roof. "When I landed on your dad's head, maybe I fell through the floor." She thought out loud.

"Did anything ever light on fire or freeze over while she was around?" John asked.

"No, but the day you ran away for good something happened." Bobby said. "I can't think of it right now."

"It's ok. I just want to know what that man in the mansion knows." Molly said as she got up and looked out the front window.

* * *

About an hour passed until John got up and pushed the button allowing the stairs down. "Where are you going?" Rouge demanded.

"Well I'm not staying here, it's been some time, I'm going in." John said putting on his jacket.

"John!" Molly yelled running after him.

"My name is Pyro!" He shouted not turning back.

"Pyro! What are you going to do?" She yelled after him.

"I don't know." He yelled back. He soon disappeared on the horizon.

Molly went back in and Rouge closed the door. They all looked at each other in concern before going back to sitting and waiting.

Minutes later Rouge and Bobby fell to the floor, withering in pain, covering their ears and filching. Molly fell to their sides.

"Guys!" She yelled concerned. She looked at them they looked in pain as if they had the worst head ache of their life. After a minute they stopped. "Thank God! I thought you two were going to die!"

"What was that?" Rouge asked. "Why didn't it happen to you?"

"I don't…" and before she could finish the same happened to her. She fell to the ground withering in pain. It didn't last as short as it did for Bobby and Rouge, it was about five minutes before the pain stopped. Molly gasped for breath as she sat up and looked at Rouge and Bobby.

"Are you ok?" Rouge asked as they all hugged.

"No," Molly gasped. "It's really hard to breathe." Molly said as she put her head in between her knees.

"We'll have to asked the others when they get back." Bobby stated.

"We need to take the plane to them," Molly said still slightly gasping. "They may not be ok."

"You're right but none of us know how to fly a plane." Rouge said.

"Just get us up in the air and steer to the helicopter pad that Storm said was located near the dam. They should come out there, right?" Bobby said.

"Yep." Molly said popping the 'p'.

"Ok," Rouge said unsurely.

She got in the pilot's seat, pushed a few buttons and the plane started up. As it lifted off the ground Rouge began to freak a little.

"It's ok, just go forward," Bobby directed. She did as he said with the gear of the plane. They steered left and right for a bit till they could see the giant (h) in the snow. "Look! It's them!"

Molly slowly rushed to the window to see the missing kids, the Professor in the arms of Storm and Nightcrawler, Scott holding an injured Jean, and Logan directing the kids. "Thank God!" She said taking her seat.

Rouge roughly landed the plane in shock. Everyone began to board. Nightcrawler had the Professor on the plane before anyone, he sat him in the seat next to Molly and she leaned over and gave him a tiny side hug. Bobby let the stairs down and Storm, Scott, Jean, and kids filed in.

Storm took the controls and Rouge took a seat quickly. Logan came in and looked at Molly, giving her a look saying he's dead.

That's when panic spread. Storm was yelling about a malfunction, and Molly could see why they were in a hurry, the dam was about to burst.

"Where's Jean?" Scott asked franticly looking around. Then her saw her limping away from the plane. He hurried to the stairs but they closed before he got there. "Open them!" He yelled.

"I can't!" Storm said pushing the button. "Jean won't let me!" Then the plane began to work, slowly warming up.

Logan looked out the window at Jean who was pointing a plane, no doubt giving it the power. He rushed to Nightcrawler grabbed his coat, "Go get her!" He yelled.

As fast as Nightcrawler closed his eyes he opened them, "I can't." At that same moment those words were released from his mouth the dam broke. Water came flooding down, tons and tons of water.

Molly walked to the front to see Jean holding the water and the jet. The Professor began to talk, words from Jean probably but Molly did what she could to help. She leapt out of the plane only to be stuck in the air.

"Molly!" She heard Logan and Strom yell as they noticed her.

"Jean I can save you!" She yelled. "Just let me get to you!" She yelled. She began to form into a bird and she was slowly fighting against Jean's force. Molly got no where near close when Jean let go of both and Molly fell towards the water that had crashed down on Jean less than seconds ago, yet the X-Jet was still in the air.

"Where Molly?" Storm said looking at the waters. Scott had broken down in the back and Logan was upset but was looking for Molly in the water. No sign as Rouge, Storm, Logan, and Bobby looked down at the water.


	7. Death Known & Remey & On The Way

As they waited, hoped, and watched the water for _any_ sign of anything they ended in disappointment. They waited a bit more before Storm had to move on.

"I can't believe we lost both of them," Bobby said.

"She can turn into a fish for God's sake!" Logan shouted.

"She wasn't at her best. She was still hurting." Rouge explained.

"What?" Storm asked.

"From the thing earlier." Bobby said.

"We were on the ground, our ears were ringing with a piercing sound, and we felt like we were gonna die or something." Rouge described. "But Molly didn't hurt when we did, a minute after we stopped she started to do the same thing, except it lasted almost five minutes."

"After it stopped she was gasping and she was kind of tired," Bobby added.

"She seized with the humans." Storm said in slight shock.

"It seems she did." that was all the Professor said.

* * *

After recovering from falling into rushing water, then being carried by the rushing water, Molly swam to the surface. She looked around, no jet. Then she remembered why she was here in the first place, Jean.

Molly dove under the water forming into a Swordfish. She swam into the deepest parts and all over. She swam around at top speeds covering most of the newly made lake. It got dark sooner than she expected and she got tired much faster than she expected.

She swam to the closest land she could find. When she got close enough she crashed, half her body still in the water. The cuts from the underwater sharp rocks and tree branches had healed long ago, but she still felt pain, she wasn't healing one-hundred percent.

* * *

Logan and Scott had talked to the Professor for a long time when they all got back. Storm was busy with the students a lot, or at least trying to stay busy. They didn't have a service for Jean or Molly since everyone was mourning on their own.

Days had pasted since the whole Alkali Lake incident. The students were all safe now, except Molly who hadn't returned. Classes had resumed, except Scott was morning in his room, or he went on motorcycle rides.

Rouge and Kitty went to the Professor's office each day to see if Molly had returned. The past five days they had, had no luck and the sixth day was no different.

They went and sat outside on a picnic table, Kitty did homework and Rouge sat there and talked to her. Logan walked over and sat with them.

"What are you kids up to?" he asked.

"Homework," Kitty said.

"Nothing," Rouge said.

"Yeah, same." Logan said.

There was a long silence until Rouge broke it, "Do you think she's alive?"

"Who?" Logan sadly said playing dumb.

"Either of them," She said still he stayed silent. "Jean or Molly."

"I don't know," he said doubtfully. "I'd like to think that they would come back."

"Maybe their lost," Kitty suggested.

"Maybe but Jean would've found a phone and Molly, well I'm not sure what Molly would have done. I'd like to think she would have tried to come back." he shrugged. "It's not gonna be the same with out those two."

"Jean was always someone to go to," Kitty admired.

"Molly was always a fun person to talk to, hangout with. Wish I could've know her longer," Rouge sighed.

"Me too," Logan agreed.

* * *

Molly was wondering aimlessly through the city she was in. She had stolen dry clothes one night and food every other night. She slept on the roof tops and one night in a person's air vent as a mouse.

Today she ended up in a bar/casino. She was clean from the shower she snuck while a family was out, and had on fresh clothes that she recently stole from a small corner store, she swore -when she had money- she'd go back and pay them.

She didn't know the way back to the mansion so she was just wandering, she was surprised to find that she wasn't miserable. She was in pain though, from what, she didn't know, she had learned to ignore it though.

She wondered , she met people, talked, and hung out. She was happy to be out on her own but some part of her wanted to go back to the place that she knew as a home. She could have at least tried to have gone back to say she was alive and Jean wasn't.

After three weeks of being out on her own she decided to find her way back.

_**She never found Jean, which made her upset. She didn't find a body or anything. She had awoken late at night and ran off. She was in pain but not bleeding and not healing, something was wrong and all she could do was give it time. She found a town and has been going from place to place for the past number of days.**_

As she sat at a table thinking of all this she watched men gamble at poker. All of the men were getting upset at one man who was robbing them blind, he was good.

He had a black fedora hat on, with a black coat, and a long slim cane that rested next to him. His brown hair came out of the hat and almost to his shoulders and five o'clock shadow.

He could mix the cards, pass the cards, and play the cards like a pro. Molly watched as men came and went, normally left empty or with very little. As Molly got up to leave she walked past the table and stopped. The guys continued as she looked on.

The guy stopped and said, "May I help you miss?" he finished looking up and getting wide eyes in shock. "Well," he paused standing up. "Look what the cat dragged in." He smiled giving her a hug. "It's been quite some time, what has it been… two years?"

"Do I know you?" She said dumbly.

"You don't remember me now?" He said playfully. "I though Stryker had you!" He said smiling. He picked up his money, leaving his cards and chips behind. "Been nice playing with you fellas," He said to the other men at the table, tipping his hat, and grabbing his cane.

"Seriously do you know me?" Molly asked as he turned to her.

"Molly seriously, what's with the games?" he asked.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Remy LeBeau," He said confusedly. "What's this about? Molly you've had me worried that Stryker got you. I looked for awhile but I just couldn't find you unless I wanted to get caught myself. Now tell me what's going on?" He demanded.

"I lost my memory, I don't remember you or hardly anything else except that I was a housecat." She explained.

"Ok, listen let's go to a table and you can explain some things." Remy said leading her back to the table she was at moments ago. "You lost your memory?"

"Yeah, I ended up at a school for mutants and knew nothing, but a student there I found out that I used to be his housecat."

"Well I knew that," he laughed. "I'm tha' one you lost your collar to."

"He did say I lost my collar when I ran away one time," Molly said to herself.

"Got me dinner one night," he laughed.

"How did you know me?" Molly asked.

"Long story or short version?" he asked.

"Short," Molly said.

"Ok well, we ran into each other on an island, in the middle of an escape. We made sure that the others got off safe, and they did with some bald guy in a helicopter. Then we ran off to find my friend, he acted weird and so we ran off without him. We hung out for about three years, you went off to try and find your friend, um…Emma, I think her name was, for about two years." He paused while he thought it over. "Anyway, after all that you and I only saw each other like twice a year, you stayed in the wild a bit for maybe four years." he said thinking about what else to say.

"What do you mean the wild?" Molly asked.

"The forest. You came to see me once and you told me something about being a wild animal, freedom was fun for you," he said. "Anyway after that you settled with a family ran away one day because some man that came to visit read your mind or something."

"So I was captured on an island and you helped me off, then I hung around with you, looked for my friend, became a wild animal, became a housecat then disappeared for two years?" Molly summarized.

"Yes." he stated.

"Answer these questions one: Why was I on the island?"

"You were taken by a man named Stryker and turned into his perfect weapon/body guard."

"He _made _me a mutant?" Molly said in shock.

"That's what you said," he sighed. "You said he kidnapped you."

"Was I 16?" she asked eagerly.

"I believe so," he said.

"Ok, question two: How did we get off the island?" Molly asked.

"I had a plane that I brought my friend in to the island," he said.

"Who's your friend?"

"Oh man, I'll _never_ forget him, Logan. He tracked me down to get to the island, to supposedly kill some enemies of mine, yours, and anyone else on the island, but he didn't and the last time I saw him he was so confused, I guess he lost his memory." he continued but Molly thought back to when Logan told her his story.

"Did he have three claws that came out of each hand?" Molly sighed stressfully.

"Yeah, are you remembering him?" Gambit asked.

"No, I know him. He was at the school I woke up at." Molly explained.

"Really? Damn, what a small world," He laughed.

"Ok let's keep going. Question three: Where did you and I meet up at over the years?"

"Many places, somehow you always knew where I was," he said impressed.

"Ok, question four: Do you know who the man was who read my mind was?"

"No but you said it was the same man who was on the island. _Except,_ he was in a wheelchair," he said feeling proud of himself.

"Oh God!" Molly exclaimed. "I know him too!" She said laying her forehead on the table.

"You do?" Gambit said shocked.

"He's the headmaster of the school where I met Logan and the boy, who's housecat I was." She exclaimed.

"If your world gets any smaller you won't even to be able to stand on it," he joked.

Molly laughed and thought about everything she's been told. "Alright question five: How do you remember all this?" She asked shyly.

"You think you're an easy person to forget?" he gasped.

"Well I don't remember what kind of person I was," Molly smiled. "Wait!" she shouted her face froze over in horror.

"What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"We were never romantically involved," she paused when she saw his face soften. "Were we?"

"No," he said and they both laughed. "We were just good friends, I swear."

"Ok, thank God!" She sighed. "It would be weird to not remember stuff like that."

"Yeah, but trust me I remember this because you were a good friend," he stated.

"Alright, last question: Who is Stryker?" She said releasing the question she's had on her mind all night.

"He was a guy with a mutant son, he use to kind of "care" for mutants in a sick twisted way, but lately he's gone crazy with trying to kill them off. He made you by combining the powers of different mutants that he captured. Neither of us had contact with him until about two months after you ran away from your housecat life style." He paused to look at Molly who was listening intently.

"The last time I saw you, you showed up at my place to tell me goodbye. You said you were being tracked and followed, so you said goodbye and hoped that we would meet again. I didn't hear from you for like 18 months so I went looking and it took me to Stryker. I don't know what happened to you all I know is that Stryker had lots of plans for you. Stuff like experiments, clones, and adding more powers to you."

While Gambit finished Molly began to think. She thought about the men chasing her she didn't remember them but she tied them to her memory lost. She tied her memory lost to Stryker. Meaning she tied the men to Stryker.

"Wow." was all she said. "I don't know. Listen I have to find away back to the school. They think I'm dead, long story, and I need someone there to do a doctor check-up. I guess when I need you I'll follow that sense of where you are?" She said.

"Well, where's the school located?" Gambit asked as they got up and began to leave.

"New York, where am I?" she asked.

"Alberta, Canada." He said.

"That's a _long _flight," She sighed.

"I'll fly you," Gambit said. They made it out side, the street was pretty busy cars and people walking around.

"What?"

"I'll take you. You probably have questions and I want to find out why they think you're dead." he persuaded.

"You don't have to. I can fly myself, I don't want to be a bother." Molly said.

"No seriously, my friend lost her memory, and I want to help her remember how bad she is at poker," he laughed.

"Do I have a choice?" She asked sarcastically.

"No, come on I can have us on our way in about an hour," he said grabbing her hand and running around the streets. They got to an open parking lot that was filled with planes, big, small, and in every color. "Here's the beauty." He smiled admiring the small white plane that laid before them. "It's had a few updates since you were last in it." he said going over to it and getting in.

The plane was a small two seat plane but enough room in the back that you could move cargo or take bags and such with you on a trip. There were two propellers on both sides attached to the wings. It had two small wheels under the back and one larger wheel in the front.

Molly looked it over, she saw Gambit upfront looking at some meters. In the time of an hour he had filled it with gas, warmed up the engines, checked everything four times, and they were off.

Molly told him everything that had happened to her at Alkali Lake and how Stryker was dead. He took that as good news and that now they could both live stressless lives. Molly asked him about himself so he told her about his origins in New Orleans.

They also talked about more stuff that they did together. She ended up remembering bits of the island. She remembered Emma, the plane, and Logan's angry face. Then they got back to the subject of Molly's "death".

"So they left with out even searching for you?" He asked.

"Well, yeah but I came up a long while after I went under. The jet was broken so they had to get back," Molly explained.

"So the pain that you felt was so bad it messed with you're powers?"

"I guess, I just feel bad. I mean, I feel better than I did three weeks ago but still sore," she said.

"I felt it to, the seizing pain. And then when I got off the floor the guys I was playing with started doing it. It was weird." He said.

"I'm going to talk to the Professor when I get back," Molly said.

* * *

Back at the mansion everyone had began to move on after two weeks, except Scott. Kitty and Bobby were outside after Logan's defense class.

"Is it just me or has fighting class gotten rougher?" Bobby asked.

"Something must have happened while you were all away." Kitty said.

"Yeah the adults all went to deal with the invaders while leaving Rouge, John, Molly, and me behind in the jet." Bobby said. "The adults must have had to fight or something."

"Well let's go talk to the Professor," Kitty suggested.

"Alright," Bobby sighed and they took of in a jog towards the Professor's office.

They got to the door and stopped hearing voices inside. "Logan just turn down the roughness a little. We don't need a student to get hurt." Storm warned.

"Well the next time this place gets invaded I don't want us to have to run away and we lose another student or teacher." Logan shouted.

"You ran thinking that it would be safer for them. Sometimes causalities occur in war," the Professor said sternly.

"Jean knew what she was doing and so did Molly. Now something happened that Molly obviously couldn't save herself, and we can't change that, but hurting the other students won't help anything." Storm said.

"Well if another invasion happens then they'll be ready," Logan said.

"Yes ready to run. They get out of the mansion the same way they did the last time, it's the only way to guarantee that none of them end up missing, hurt, or dead," The Professor stated.

"Well last time students went missing, got hurt, and ended up dead. So sorry Professor that didn't exactly work. At least if they can fight they can defend themselves." Logan said.

"You can teach them to fight but I don't want you pushing them as hard as you are. Bobby and Kitty were just about to come talk to me about it," the Professor said and Bobby and Kitty slugged into the room. "Eavesdropping is not a good thing for you to be doing."

"We didn't want to disturb you," Bobby said.

"And now that you know our view on the subject we can go now," Kitty said backing back to the door.

"Wait." Bobby said. "I just want to say that no matter what we do or did it probably won't change what happened. Professor Grey chose to save us knowing it would probably cost her, her life. And Molly was planning to save Professor Grey but she knew she was weak, and that it could have gone the way it did. They both died trying to save another one's life. I think that's the important thing that we need to remember. We don't need to blame it on anything because there's nothing to blame. Death happens, it just so happened that they died sooner than we thought. It happens. We need to just try and move on. Be happy that you got to know them while they were alive." as he finished he and Kitty moved backed into the hall among the other students.

"That is probably the smartest thing I've ever heard come out of that boy's mouth," Logan said.

"Well it's true. We normally can't plan for death, and Molly and Jean more or less chose their time. We need to remember them for the good things they did, and I doubt that neither Molly nor Jean would want us moping around. The little time Molly spent here she was confused but positive. And Jean was always a happy face to see, always wanting the best for us," Storm said.

"Yes and she died making sure we were safe," the Professor added.

"But what I don't understand is why she wouldn't let the little blue man or Molly help her. She could still be here," Logan said confusedly.

"We won't know now will we?" the Professor said ending the conversation.

Everyone, except Scott, began to move on from there. Many of the students moved on the way before others. The rest students moved on quicker than the adults. They held a tiny service after two and half weeks. Scott watched from a balcony and then went for a ride on his bike.

Another week went by. Everything had fully got back to normal, except Scott. He had decided to some what move around the grounds. He would take a small walk through the gardens, eat with everyone else, just silently.

Logan had Storm assigned to be his partner to make sure he didn't push the students too hard. They were having a break day outside. Rouge, Bobby, Kitty, and Logan were sitting at a table while Storm had some of the students in the woods for a nature presentation. The and the few left were mostly guys that were playing football.

They all heard a plane and then saw one come into view. They watched it as it began to circle the campus. Logan released his claws and was ready to run wherever it landed.

* * *

"Where's the best place to land?" Gambit asked.

"Um… I guess in the in the field next to the garden." Molly said.

They began to land after circling a few times. And that's when she saw the defense class outside, this was going to be some comeback.


	8. Here At Last & Talks

"I'm going to the bathroom, tell me how this turns out," Rouge said to Kitty.

"Alright, it can't be anything bad." Kitty stated.

Rouge walked off towards the mansion looking back to see Logan run off for the plane as it landed and it's engines began to power down. She stopped paying attention and walked into the school. Logan saw the door's latch turn and slide open left. He grab the man that appeared from behind the door and slammed him into the side of the plane, holding him inches from the ground.

"What do you want bub?" he shouted in his face claws put to his throat.

"Logan! Put him down!" he heard two voices say at once. One came from Storm who had ran up with the students close behind her. The other a voice that had been missing for the past three weeks. He looked to his right to see Storm and then to his left to see Molly. "Put him down, he's my friend," Molly said resting her hand on his arm.

Logan dropped him, retracting his claws. "Shit," was all he said before he grabbed her into a hug.

"Logan!" Strom yelled reaching him at least. "What are you…" She stopped when he put Molly down. "Molly?" She gasped in shock.

Gambit stood up and looked at Molly, "You really made friends," he pointed out.

"Where have you been?" Storm asked.

"We need to go to the Professor," was all she said before taking Gambit's hand and beginning to run from the plan to the school.

"The Professor is the guy you said was the guy that read your mind at the Drake family's house and from the island, correct?" he asked keeping pace easily.

"Yes, he's nice don't worry," she assured him.

"I wasn't afraid of him," Gambit said.

"I know it was just incase," she said.

"Molly!" She heard Kitty yelled as she appeared next to her.

"Hey, miss me?" Molly asked.

"Yes, Rouge and I thought you were dead!" she exclaimed jumping on Molly giving her a hug.

"Missed you guys too," Molly said as she ran up the step to the back door of the school.

Everyone else led by Logan and Strom were right on their trail. As she went through the school doors she release Gambit's hand and walked at a quick pace. She walked through the halls, classes were still going on so no one was in the hall.

But as she, Kitty, and Gambit lead the pack around a turn Molly ran into Rouge. She grabbed the person's hand keeping her from falling.

"Next time can…" Rouge began her comeback then she saw who it was. Molly began to turn pale. "I'm sorry," she said ripping away her bare hand. "I forgot to put my gloves back on." Rouge scrambled to put her black gloves on.

"Are you ok Molly?" gambit asked.

"Yeah, or at least I will be," she said getting her color back.

"I'm sorry," Rouge said hugging Molly. "But I missed you," she smiled.

"I missed you to. But we have to catch up later, right now I have to go see the Professor." Molly said moving through Rouge.

"I know I haven't seen you in like two whole years but I will never get over that you can do that," he said.

"You'll be fine," Molly laughed.

They came up to the Professor's office. Logan had taken the class back to the training room. Storm walked in first with Molly and Gambit behind her. Storm was surprised to see Scott was in a chair in front of the Professor.

"I'm sorry Professor but…" Storm began.

Until Molly finished with, "Hi!"

"Molly!" the Professor and Scott both said in shock.

"Is Jean with you?" Scot asked quietly from his seat.

"No, I'm so sorry!" Molly panicked to explain. "I looked and looked then I pasted out on some rock. There was _no_ sign of her or her body."

"We didn't really expect her to come back anyway," Scott said excusing himself from the room.

"He's really torn up inside isn't he," Molly said sadly. Storm walked out after him to give Molly and the Professor some time alone. Gambit stayed near the door, uncomfortable from the unknown premises.

"Yes he is, but time heals everything eventually," the Professor wheeled around his desk to see Molly completely. "I see you ran into a friend." He said noticing Gambit."

"Yeah I did. He's told me _a lot._" She said walking over to Gambit. "I knew you and Logan before I lost my memory. Not personal, just spent a few seconds in each of your's presence." She explained.

"Yes how though?" he asked.

"From an island a few years back, you helped a bunch of mutant teens off of. Logan was there too, Gambit here, brought Logan there and helped me off."

"Then again we she was a housecat. You came to see her owner's son, Bobby, about this school. She ran away the day you came over because you were reading her mind." Gambit added.

"I assumed that was you," the Professor said.

"What?" Molly asked sitting down in one of the chairs while Gambit occupied the other.

"I remember close to everything that I've done in my life, Molly. The first day you used your power, in training against Wolverine, I thought back to that day at the Drakes. Not many mutants have more than one power, but if they do they most certainly are not the same combinations. An animal shape shifting mutant that can also walk through walls is probably impossible to find twice." the Professor explained.

"So you knew I was a housecat for the Drakes, _way _before I did?" Molly asked.

"Yes," the Professor said. "I also knew that you knew Emma Frost from the island, I knew that you were on the island, and that you were an idea created by Stryker himself. I've known so much about you for a very long time," he said.

"Why haven't you told me?" Molly gasped. She was close to angry tears and she was in shock that the Professor would keep this information from her.

"Sometimes, the mind needs to discover things for itself. If I had just told you these things you probably wouldn't have had flashes and know as much as you do now," explaining himself he wheeled back behind his desk. He knew that Molly was upset but he had his reasons.

"If you had told me I would have known what to look for! I would have known what to think about, who to talk to, and I would've been able to probably remember faster! I cannot believe that you would hide my life from me!" She shouted. "Are you doing the same thing to Logan? Keeping his past away from him like you are mine. Were you _ever _going to tell me?"

"I told you…" he began but Molly cut him off with more shouting.

"No! I don't want that bullshit about 'the mind discovering stuff for itself' I want the answers to my questions!" Molly stated.

"I don't know. I expected you to find out just as you did," he shot back.

"But what if I didn't remember anything for years, would you have told me?" she asked sourly.

"Molly, I didn't tell you be…" he started before Molly jumped out of her seat.

"Save it Charles. I'm done with this conversation," She glared at him and Gambit opened the door for her as they exited.

They walked the halls and up the stairs until they got to Molly's room. They sat there in silence as Gambit tried to comfort her as she let out the tears she held.

"Let's go to the Flower Garden," Molly suggested.

"Alright lead the way," he smiled.

They left the room Molly kept her head down, no one really seemed to notice her. They got to the garden and sat at the stone table that was available.

"Should I have not yelled a him?" She asked.

"I don't know. I mean he did keep your past from you," he said.

"Yeah, but he kind of has a point. About the letting my mind unravel itself," she paused before Gambit took over her sentence for her.

"But… he also should have kept that from you." he finished.

"Yeah," she agreed.

Kitty and Rouge came over and sat down. "You know no one believes that you're back," Rouge said.

"Yeah, well I might not be for long," Molly sighed.

"Why? Where are you going?" Kitty asked shocked.

"I don't know. But somewhere away from the Professor." she said.

"What happened?" Rouge asked.

"Nothing, it's between me and him." she secured.

"Plus Logan." Gambit threw in.

"Oh yeah," Molly realized.

"Anyway, where have you been?" Kitty asked changing the subject.

"Um around. I went around to a few cities. Then ended up in a bar/casino saw him beating a lot of guys at poker. He saw me watching and talked to me. Brought me back so I'm here now." She explained. "Why didn't you come back sooner?" Rouge wondered.

"Because I liked being on my own. I don't know why but being here makes me feel trapped." She said.

"It makes me feel free," Kitty said. "How we can all use our powers and be our complete selves here."

"I know but it's just I may not remember a lot but I know that I've never liked being in one area for long. I could move to a new place everyday if I could." she thought about the life she wanted. The life of freedom and here at the Mansion.

She sighed to herself and left the table. "Aren't you gonna follow her?" Rouge asked.

"I have a feeling she doesn't want that," He smiled. He watch Molly walk away then looked back at the two girls in front of him. "So ladies anything I need to know about if I'm gonna be here for awhile?"

"Just don't break anything," Kitty said. "Now I have homework. Rouge you can handle babysitting right?"

"Sure thing," Rouge said. As Kitty ran off leaving the two of them alone. "So what's you're name?"

"Gambit and your's is Rouge." he smiled and winked at her receiving a huff of no impression in return.

Molly walked away. She was confused. She went and sat at the edge of the surrounding forest. She **loved **the feeling of freedom she but also she loved the idea of staying in the mansion. She felt like she had a purpose here.

"What are you doing?" a voice broke her silent thinking.

"Deciding," she said as she turned to see Logan, with his leather jacket over his white shirt and blue jean look.

"Deciding what?" he took a place next to her leaning back against the tree behind him.

"On where to go, on what to do." She blurted.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I don't know. At first I wanted to be free, like for the past three weeks I was happy, no rules, no school, no nothing to worry about. But being here makes me feel like I have a purpose. I don't know what it is but I just feel that way." Letting someone know how she felt was the best she could do. She couldn't decide this stuff with out input of another person.

"Well you're just a kid," Logan started.

"If you call me a kid one more time, I might have to kill you," she joked.

"Alright, listen you like it here or you like it there," he explained. "You can do what you want. No one is keeping you here."

"Something is," she said. "I would have let you people think I was dead for I cared, but something brought me back. I think fate is telling me something."

"Sure," Logan laughed.

"Well what keeps you here? I can tell that you're not a man that likes to stay in one place," she asked.

"I have to be here for the kids," he said.

"Really?" Molly questioned.

"Yes really. Scott's in total depression and Jean's dead. The Professor has the _whole_ school to watch and storm is only one person." he said backing up his reason.

"Are you ever going to leave?"

"I don't know, probably."

"Do you know you're purpose?"

"Purpose for what?"

"Life," She said bluntly.

After thinking a bit his reply was, "No."

"When you figure it out," she began pausing. "Will you tell me?"

"Sure you'll be the first to know," he promised. "Only if…you tell me your's."

"Fine," she agreed.

They sat there a bit. It began to get dark so they decided to make their way back to the mansion.

"The Professor knows a lot about you," Molly said.

"I know," he said.

"I mean he knows a lot about your past. He knows a lot about mine too, he just didn't tell me," she explained.

"I know. We talked about this once," he said leaving her in shock.

"Weren't you mad?" she asked in disbelief.

"At first, sure. He really didn't know more than what I know now." he said. "I mean I would have liked him to have told me, but I think it was best for him to not have told me."

"I yelled at him," she whispered. She knew he heard but he didn't say anything. "_A lot._"

"He's the Professor, he'll forgive you. Only if you mean it though," he said calming some nerves.

"Then I'll go talk to him in a bit. I mean I'm still mad but not like unforgivable mad," she explained.

"Good, he has still helped you out a lot," the walked into a side door and passed a few windows that looked back to the stone table where Molly was at minutes ago.

Gambit and Rouge seemed close. A little too close. They had scooted closer together and were talking silently, even though no one was around to hear anyway. Molly didn't bother to eavesdrop but Logan could hear it anyway.

"You need to get your friend before I cut his head off," Logan threatened.

"Why would you do that?" She asked.

"He's putting some moves over on Rouge out there," he growled.

"That bothers you why?" she said wondering as they still starred out the window.

"She's like a daughter, I've had her back for awhile now," he said.

"Oh, so _you_ think that Rouge's gonna leave you?" she pointed out.

"No, well she will one day, everyone will one day. I age so slow, I bound to be here for a _long, long_ while." his look of disappointment was enough to make just about anyone cry. "I'll see you around I'm gonna go talk to Rouge."

"I've got this," Molly said rushing to swing the window open then yelling, "Hey! Rouge, Remy!!" She got their attention quickly then continued. "If you sit any closer you could get some type of disease or STD if it's really close!!" Molly laughed and shut the window when she saw them inch apart.

She walked the halls like she had never left, happy, but guilty. She had yelled at the Professor, Wolverine was sad, and Jean wasn't here. She could have controlled her temper with the Professor, she could have told him he was wrong, and she could have searched longer.

At the same time she knew she did what she could do. She ran into a group of people and decided to chit-chat. She went to sleep in her room soon after, she was exhausted.

The next day she woke up quickly, she hustled down to the kitchen to get some orange juice and ran into Rouge.

"Do you know where Gambit is?" Molly asked.

"No, I was going to ask you," she yawned stretching in her seat.

"Why exactly?" interested Molly asked for more information.

"Just to talk to him." she said.

"About…" Molly pushed on the conversation.

"Stuff, I don't know. He seems pretty cool." she explained.

"Ok, I'll tell him if I find him," Molly said prancing away to the outside.

She walked to where the plane land yesterday, still in it's spot she walked up and peeked inside. She saw Gambit laying on the floor of the plane under covers, but awake.

"Hey!" she shouted at the glass.

"What?" he groaned sitting up. Noticing he was shitless she turned away.

"Get some clothes on, Rouge is looking for you," She said over her shoulder.

"Really?" eagerly he got up grabbed a shirt and jumped out of the side door.

"Yeah. It seems you to got off to a good start," Molly observed.

"I guess, she's a nice," he said.

"To few people, meaning, she has to like you too," Molly clapped happily. "Now get on a shirt and if you need me I'm talking to the Professor, ok?" she asked.

"Ok," he sighed sliding on his shirt.

As they both walked to the mansion Molly stopped. Gambit stopped and turned back to her. She was pale all of a sudden.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"No, I'm not," she said looking around her. Then she began pushing her thoughts towards the Professor, "Professor I need help. I'm sorry for the other day," she hoped he heard.

* * *

The Professor was at his desk doing some paper work on the students when thoughts crammed in his head, "Professor I need help," he was in shock for a second then the end of the message came, "I'm sorry for the other day," it was Molly.

He wheeled quickly around his desk and began for the door when he sent out, "Molly needs help, she in the garden!"

* * *

Logan heard the Professor's thoughts and took of in a sprint to the garden. Lots of the students were also on their way to find out what was wrong. "Move it kids, make way for the adults!" he yelled and the crowd began to move apart.

He got out the door a little slowly than he desired but he saw Storm and Gambit trying to clam Molly. She was slightly hunched over and flamed up. Covered in fire from head to toe she couldn't be touched.

**I THOUGHT THIS WAS PRETTY OK. NOT PREFECT. AND I'VE CHANGED FROM EVERY OTHER DAY TO ONCE OR TWICE A WEEK SINCE MY SCHOOL'S STARTING BACK IN LIKE TWO-THREE WEEKS.**

**:)**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!**

**--Ashley P.**


	9. The Power That Causes Pain

**MPOV**

I started to feel different. Then I began to shake, the world around me started to fade and go fuzzy. When Gambit turned back to check on me all his words were mute. I sent out a message to the Professor pushing it to him by screaming it in my head, hoping he would receive it.

I fell to the ground in a crumple. I was burning all over. I looked up to see Storm run towards me. I burst into flames, letting out a scream of agony in the process, it had never hurt as bad as it just did.

I moved slowly and weakly to my feet, looking around once more to see a lot of the students gathered around. I also saw the horrified looks of my other friends, Bobby, Rouge, and Kitty were all front row right behind the three in front, Logan, Storm, and Gambit. I could see out of the corner of my eye an approaching Professor.

They were all talking to me, I couldn't hear a thing. I was so confused, lost in my own mind. I moved away as I felt my bones begin to cool. My skin spiked and it went from flames to ice. Once I again I screamed I in pain, the pain felt like hundreds of knives stabbing me all over.

My breathing was way too fast, I couldn't keep up. My heart beat picked up. Then I felt a jolt of energy fill my body, and it released. I knocked the people around me back, and shattered my ice casing.

I moved back a bit more. Another force of energy began to swell, and snap. It released, this time everyone fell over. Some began to retreat into the mansion but the front line just got back up. I motioned to them to run, since I still couldn't get the air to yell.

Bobby and Kitty helped the Professor up. Everyone still out there had a look of shock and horror of what would happen next. I had no idea what was about to happen

This had happened once, along time ago. It came back to me, I was alone in the woods and it happened, but that time I only had one wave of energy and a lot less pain. This time it felt like much more.

As Gambit tried to approach me I motioned for him to get back. More students ran back into the mansion. The Professor began too also.

My body began to strengthen and my breathing became normal, but I knew it wasn't over. I began to slowly, very slowly, walk to the forest behind the mansion. I turned to see Logan and Storm tell everyone to get inside.

Gambit took one last desperate glance at me and I nodded to him. Then I began to shake again. They all, instead of going inside, moved towards me.

"Get away!" I yelled as I used the energy to run for it.

I ran jumping over anything in my way. I crumpled into a bal in the middle of the forest. I knew that everyone other than Storm and Logan had begun a slow retreat to the mansion. Storm and Logan were running my way and I couldn't get the strength to warn them before it snapped.

My body felt like it was begin torn into millions of pieces. I heard things crumble and rip from the ground. It's selfish for me to think this, but I was more concerned for me at this moment than anyone else. I didn't care who was hurt at this moment, I just hoped I lived.

Before I could really begin to think I was ripped again and I blacked out.

* * *

I woke up in a metal room, on a metal table. Needles were in my arm and deja vu set in. Except this time I knew what lead me here and I didn't run out.

I slowly moved my head around I saw students, with bandages and casts on my left and a body bag on my right. I gasped in shock and closed my eyes. Tears flooded from my sealed eyes and I drifted to sleep having nightmares of what happen to these poor students.

I had killed someone. I wondered who it was. Guilt consumed me and I woke up screaming. Some one clamped their hand over my mouth and panic filled me. The I felt calmer and I laid back to see Logan and Rouge.

"Molly you have to stay calm. The others are resting!" Logan looked around to make sure that no one was disturbed. I knew that the person on my right wasn't disturbed and I began to cry again.

"Are you ok Molly?" Rouge asked quietly.

"No. I'm confused and a murder." I whimpered.

"Molly, this is _not_ you're fault. Everyone knows it's not your fault you had no control over what happened." Logan said.

"How many?" Sitting up I looked around to only see four other living people in the room.

"How many what?" Rouge asked confusedly.

"How many people did I hurt?" I asked.

"We can't tell you," Logan said.

"Why not?" I questioned demandingly.

"It would only upset you," he explained

"That many?" I gasped.

"No, don't worry about it," Rouge pushed off the subject.

"Then who is that?" I asked nodding to the body bag.

"You don't need…" Logan began before I cut him off.

"_Yes_, I do need to know." I said coldly. I heard Rouge sniffle and excuse herself.

"Ok you do, but now is not the best time. The Professor says you need to be peaceful and rest." Logan tried to reason with me as I got off the table and phased to the body bag.

Logan just stared sadly at me, with pleading eyes. Trying to tell me not to look. Before I looked I had to tell him something.

"You have really pretty eyes, but they look sad." I said unzipping the bag.

I saw the brown hair, his eyes closed, and the now pale skin. I moved back against the wall in shock. I slid down and began to cry, again. I pulled my knees to my chest and put my head to my knees.

"Molly," Logan said walking over to me.

"Holly shit," was all I could say. I was in shock that my good friend could have died by me. "How did he die?"

"From what I know, your burst of energy hit the school. As the students were running glass was shattering and things were falling. Bobby was found in front of a window with glass in his neck. No one could get to him in time." Logan explained.

"What the hell?" I said gasping and crying.

"He was the only death," he said trying to make me fell better.

I got off the ground and pushed my hair back out of my red tear stained face. I walked over to his body and laid over it and cried. "I'm _so sorry _Bobby!" I laid there for awhile. "You did nothing but try and help me and be nice to me. And to return the favor I killed you. I'm so sorry." I zipped up the bag and ran out of the room.

Logan caught up to me in the middle of an empty hall.

"Could you control what was happing to you?" he asked.

"What?" I didn't understand what he was asking.

"Could you stop those burst of energy?" he demanded an answer.

"Maybe if.."

He cut me off, angry, "No you couldn't have. I you could have this would be all your fault but you couldn't so it's not your fault. If anything it's the adults fault for not getting the students somewhere safe."

"Bobby is laying on a table, dead. Stone cold dead! Maybe I couldn't control it but I sure damn can feel guilty. Now leave me the hell alone. I've killed one of the reason I know who I am! He helped me and I killed him. Let me feel bad!" I started down the hall but he grabbed my arm.

"Don't blame yourself." he said/

"Why?" I asked.

"You're gonna feel like crap and then everyone else here will feel bad thinking that you feel bad because you hurt them, and since they know what happened wasn't under your control they'll think you feel that it was your fault and they'll feel bad. So you'll feel bad causing everyone else to feel bad." he shouted.

"Um…What?" I asked. Honestly I had no idea what he just said.

"Everyone will be sad that you feel bad about hurting them," he said simply.

"Oh, I kind of understand," I said coolly.

"Not really though?" he asked.

"No," I said tearing up a little bit.

"Come here," he said before pulling me in to a hug. "It will be ok."

"No it won't," I disagreed.

"Yes it will," he said.

"Just let me feel a little bad." I pleaded.

"Just a little," he said. "Do you want to go see the Professor?" he asked as we pulled out of the awkward hug.

"Why not, he probably hates me though," I said sadly.

"No," he said pulling me along to an elevator.

When we got up he lead me through the filled halls, I kept my head down the whole time, and then into the Professor's office.

"Good morning," he said casually.

"Not really," I whined.

"I know," he took and deep breath and exhaled. Logan excused himself and we went and sat in his small sitting area.

"So how are you feeling?" he asked.

"Guilty, upset." I sighed. I looked him over and noticed a wrist brace on his left and he was in a new wheelchair. "How bad did I hurt you?"

"Hardly at all," he said.

"You have a new wheelchair." I pointed out.

"My other one is being repaired," he said.

"Why are you acting like everything is ok?" I asked.

"If I don't act like it is ok then everything becomes not ok, and that brings a rainy day." he explained.

"A student is dead, and others are hurt. You can't pretend the rain's not here." I stated.

"Everything is as good as it can be. The students are learning, Scott is teaching again, and Logan is learning medical."

"So you're going to ignore the bad stuff?"

"No, Bobby's burial is being arranged and the other students are healing well," he said.

"Have his parents said anything?" I wondered.

"No actually they want nothing to do with him. We've left several messages, Storm went over to his house and they just slammed the door in her face. He's going to be buried in the new graveyard where Jean's memorial is. Your's of course has been removed." he said.

"That's terrible!" I exclaimed. "Poor Bobby." I said wiping away the next set of tears.

"Yes but it was also expected." the Professor sighed glumly.

"So you said Scott is back?" I said changing the subject.

"Yes hopefully for good, but he more or less is back because he has to be," the Professor shook his head in disappointment.

"Do you know what happened? Does my head give you any clues?" I asked.

"No actually, your head is sealed closed." he said.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean whatever happened the other day has not allowed me to enter you thoughts," he explained. "I believe since I found that out, that you have another power forming. Something that has to do with telekinesis."

"How is that possible?"

"It could be the power you were born with," he said.

"You mean I have a natural power? Instead of ones that Stryker gave me?" I asked excitedly. This was the best news I had heard all day.

"I believe so," he confirmed.

We sat in silence for a bit. I still felt upset and then I wondered why was I still here.

"Professor, why am I here?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked confusedly.

"Why do you put up with me? I cause trouble and hurt people." I said.

"Because, Molly, I don't turn anyone away. If you are a mutant you are safe here," he said nicely.

"Thank-you," I said giving him a hug.

"You're welcome." he said.

"Now what do I do?" I asked.

"Go back to class tomorrow, today just rest," he said wheeling behind his desk and starting paperwork.

"I _really _have to go back to those classes?"

"Yes just for about a month then summer break starts," he said.

"Alright," I sighed.

"You're friend, Gambit has made himself at home." he smiled.

"Good, I don't want him going anywhere. He's a nice friend to have around," I said laughing for the first time today.

I walked the now empty halls and went to my room. I crashed for the night. When I woke up it was late, 11:30. I was late for training.

I ran as fast as I could to the training room. When I arrived I went straight in and saw Logan standing against the east wall and Scott had everyone's back facing me with him in front of them all explain something.

Logan motioned for me to join him and as I walked over I listened to Scott.

"What's he teaching?" I asked Logan.

"He's teaching them how to use their core energy power to make an energy field to protect themselves, or something like that." Logan said confused.

"Do I need to try?"

"No, I think he's trying to teach them this so that if what happened the other day they can protect themselves." he said.

"Oh," was all I said.

I looked at the line of students. Gambit was staring at me. He waved and I returned his gesture. Then I noticed the wrap on his hand. I don't think that a student in that line didn't have a bandage, except Rouge, she probably touched Logan to heal herself.

Then Scott began to explain how to make this difficult sound energy field. "Now, students we are going to try this. First, blank your mind. Then, concentrate on nothing but your energy behind your power. After you have that as your focus concentrate on directing it forward to shield around you," he explained.

I watched the others try and fail. They became slightly frustrated.

"Why don't you try?" a younger one asked Scott.

"I'm learning with you guys," he said.

"So in other words, you have never done this before?" Kitty asked.

"Yeah," he admitted.

I then blanked my mind and focus and the next thing I knew my energy was pushing out. Everyone felt a difference.

**No One's POV**

Molly's eyes turned black, and everyone felt something move through them. Everyone looked and saw Molly's eyes.

"Molly!" Logan yelled snapping her out of her trance.

"Are you ok?" Gambit asked rushing to her.

"Better!" she exclaimed. "I fell better!"

"What do you mean?"

"My body feels stronger, normal," she said happily.

**LATE, I KNOW. TRUST ME THIS LEADS TO A LOT!!**

**Please Review!!!**

**--Ashley P.**


	10. Let's Cure the Pain and Make Some More

"What did you do?" Scott asked.

"What you told me to," Molly answered.

"That should have made and energy field protecting yourself." Scott said.

"I think it might have, but maybe it just spread to cover all of us," she hypothesized. "Stay still."

She focused on her energy and exerted it, like she did before just not as fast, or far. Her eyes turned black and a small disturbance was felt by Scott and Logan.

"Is she ok?" Gambit fretted starting towards her but was frozen solid before he could get too close.

Molly came out of her concentration and rush to his side unfreezing him, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, fine." he assured her.

"Good," she sighed in relief.

"How did you do that?" Kitty wondered.

"Clear your head, think of nothing but your core energy. Focus on that and force it to every end of your body and beyond." She instructed.

Rouge and Kitty began the process but Kitty ended up going through the floor. When she came up Rouge's eye filled green and they could all see a yellow force come from her. As it spread quickly over them, they all fell to the ground. They were all withering in pain, having the life sucked out of you will do that to you.

"Rouge," Scott whispered. He was barely able to pull on pant leg.

As she came out of her trance, she had red beams shoot from her eyes, which she closed quickly. She soon became incased in metal and she fell through the floor.

"Grab her!" Kitty yelled as they all went for her but ended up bumping into each other. Kitty went through the floor and after Rouge.

"What just happened?" Gambit asked.

"When Rouge pushed her power at us she took all of our powers at once," Logan guessed.

"I think we should try this unless we're alone," Molly said.

"I agree," Scott said. Rouge and Kitty appeared on the other side of the room and Scott announced, "Since what we observed today seems dangerous, we're not going to try that again."

The bell rang and they all headed for the door.

"I _never_ want to do that again!" Rouge exclaimed.

"Good idea," Gambit smiled at her wrapping his arm around her waist and out the door.

Kitty motioned to Colossus and turned to Molly, "Do you want to join us in the gardens?" she asked.

"Sure," she said walking off with the two.

* * *

Logan walked in the Professor's office quickly and waited for the Professor's attention.

"Logan," the Professor said.

"Professor," he said back. "I heard you needed me."

"Yes I need to know," he paused. "What do you think of Molly?"

"She's a good kid. Why?" he asked.

"I was just wondering, you two are a lot alike," the Professor said looking up at Logan's confused face.

"Yeah, we've both have had hard lives," Logan said. "We have a lot to talk about."

"So you think she's a good person?" the Professor asked again.

"Yes why what do you think of her?" Logan reversed the conversation.

"She's kind, smart, and powerful." the Professor described. " She's the perfect weapon for Magneto."

"You think she's gonna turn on us?" Logan questioned.

"No but I'm not saying Magneto won't try anything." he said.

"Don't worry Professor, we won't let anything happen," Logan assured him.

"Besides, I believe that Molly's the beginning of difference around here. She's making things change around here," the Professor said.

"Is that all you needed?" Logan asked.

"Yes, I believe so," the Professor said. As Logan got to the door he found something else to say, "Oh and Logan it wouldn't be wrong. Strange at first, but right in the end."

"I don't know Professor." Logan said unsurely walking out the door.

* * *

Storm was resting in her office, she had a brace on her leg it was propped on a pillow when she turned on the TV to the news. The headline sent shock waves through her.

'Cure for X-Gene: Found and Tested: Two and Half Weeks Till Release.' was the headline.

"Oh God," she said not believing it.

She made her way to the Professor's office and before she opened her mouth he had already known.

"I've seen the news," he said.

"Then you know we have a problem," Storm said.

"It's not a problem, if the humans have a need to feel like they have superiority let them," the Professor shrugged off.

"But Professor mutants are actually going to take thing drug," Storm exclaimed.

"If they have a need or want to be human let them, we can't force them into anything," he said.

"What about the students?" Storm worried. "Many of them watch the news they should find out soon," he said calmly.

"What if they want the cure?" Storm asked.

"I think we have taught them that their different is good," he said.

"So we let them go if they want it?" she asked.

"It's not our place to decide for them," he said.

"Alright, then I was just going to tell you," she said leaving the room.

* * *

**Two weeks pasted.**

Bobby's body was buried in the flower garden not far from Jean's memorial. The other's healed and were able to return to their rooms. The Professor was now his one hundred percent.

Everything was as close to one hundred percent as they were going to get. Molly apologized everyday as many times as she could, annoying everyone in the process.

The cure was now a full blown topic among the everyone. There were those who hated the idea, and then there where those who were considering taking the cure.

Molly had seen a big, fuzzy blue man in a suit walking around, talking to the Professor. He seemed to know a lot about what the cure was and what was going on. She wasn't able to listen in or talk to him since she was busy with school.

They had begun the Danger Room the week before and Kitty, Colossus, Logan, Rouge, Gambit, Storm, and her were learning to work as a team. That didn't really work out when Gambit and Rouge are dating like Kitty and Colossus were. They kept each others backs, Molly watched her own, and Storm and Logan helped each other out.

There had been lots of tension between everyone. Logan was mad at Scott for going back to being depressed when he wasn't needed anymore. Storm was upset at Logan since Logan was tired of teaching, he had a bad attitude.

"I'm trying to teach them to work _together_!!" Storm scolded Logan.

"I'm not a team kind of guy, and Mr. Depressed isn't much help these days so you're stuck with me," he shot back storming off.

"Good job guys," Storm said before limping down the hall.

"Sorry!" Molly shouted after her.

"For the thousandth time it's ok," Storm smiled before disappearing around the corner.

The five students began down the hall before Rouge turned to Kitty, "How much longer?" she asked.

"Just a few minutes," she informed.

"Ok," she said.

"Few minutes till what?" Molly asked.

"The news, they're gonna say when they're going to let mutants start taking the cure," rouge said excitedly.

"Who ever gets the cure is just ungrateful, we mutants were given these powers for a reason," Molly said.

"Yeah I think the guy that made it was just a jerk and scared of change," Gambit agreed.

From there they all separated, Molly was on her way to the Professor's office when she saw Logan and Storm run as fast as the could out of his office.

"Where are Strom and Logan going?" Molly asked the Professor entering his office.

"On and errand for me," he said with a frantic face.

"Where?" she asked.

"It's nothing that concerns you," he said sternly.

She turned and ran after Logan and Storm then she could hear them talking in the garage.

"Why do you think he wants us at Alkali Lake for?" Logan asked Storm.

"I'm not sure we'll find out when we get there," Storm said.

That was all she needed, she was through the nearest wall and in the air in record time. She flew at her fastest speed and knew that Logan and Strom weren't far behind her in the X-Jet.

She arrived at the dreadful place in a little less than an hour. She land before Storm and Logan and was able to land on a beach of rocks. What she saw next frighten and worried her.

She saw Scott with a red head. It was Jean, she had risen from the dead. Things were levitating all around the beach. The two themselves were shortly off the ground.

"Scott!" Molly yelled out.

No response.

"Jean!" She shouted.

Getting once again no response she ran to the pair. Jean was pale and her eyes were black, you could she her veins and she looked dead as she was crushing Scott's head.

Molly wedged her way between the pair pushing on Jean, but Jean didn't move and Scott was unconscious.

"You're killing him!" She shouted not changing anything. She looked at Scott, lost, very close to death.

So Molly did the only thing she could think of. She focused on her core energy but instead of letting it out slowly and carefully, she rushed it, it was forced and rough. When it released it sent Jean hurdling to back a few yards away.

Everything around them levitating fell to the ground. Molly rushed to Scott's side checking for a pulse and breathing. There was both, barely but it was there.

"Hang in there Scott!" She encouraged as she looked around for his headset.

She saw it resting near the edge of the water and ran to get it. When she yanked off the ground and turned around their stood Logan in his X-Men uniform.

"Crap!" Molly said in shock. "Don't do that!" she shouted at him.

"What are you doing here?" he questioned.

"I heard you two talking about Alkali Lake so I followed." She defended against his accusing voice.

"What did you do?" Storm asked from Scott's side.

"I came here and Jean was like crushing the life out of him!"

"Jean?" Logan said disbelievingly.

Molly motioned dumbly to Jean's body. Logan sprinted to her and began to check her for life.

"What happened, Molly?" Storm asked.

"I got here and Jean had Scott in a death grip, things were levitating and I did Scott's energy burst thing." She explained. "She landed over there and I came over here to get his headset and then you guys showed up."

"We need to get them back to the mansion!" Storm yelled to Logan.

The flight back was quiet. Storm was constantly in the back checking on Scott and Jean. Logan flew the jet quickly back to the mansion, and one hour later they came rushing in with their friends in their arms.

The Professor and Storm began doctoring the pair up right away. Logan and Molly stayed in the hall waiting. Storm came out of the room first. She said the Professor was finishing up. It took another fifty seven minutes for the Professor to appear in the hall.

"Are they ok?" Logan asked.

"Jean should awake any minute now. Scott is in a probably irreversible coma. It can only be reversed if Jean undoes what she did." The Professor said.

"Damn it!" Logan yelled slamming his fist into the wall.

Molly ran off to find Rouge to talk, she was good for things like that. But before she could find Rouge Gambit ran up to her.

"Hey," she said as happy as she could fake.

"Have you seen Rouge?" he asked frantically.

Then Kitty ran up to them with their answer. "Did you guys know that they started to give the cure this morning?" she asked.

* * *

**Not the longest I've done lately but I wanted this out before I have to start studying for my permit and read a book for school. So what do you people think?? Good or bad? I need to stop or continue??**

**Please Review!!**

**--Ashley P.**


	11. Friends: For Better or Worst

**I ****NEED ****to know do _you_ want a sequel?? If _you_ do then I will continue past X3 in the sequel if not I've decided to end it after I've got through the X3 movie and like **_**a little **_**bit passed that to conclude things. YOU HAVE TO REVIEW AND TELL ME YES OR NO!! **

**By the way this has like no more than 4 chapters left and no less than probably 2. I know how this will end and I'm not too excited but it's the only way because if _you guys_ want a sequel it'll work but if you don't it will work too. :)**

Rouge was getting the cure, she was getting fixed. Molly turned away from the two and began to walk furiously towards the garage.

"Where are you going?" Kitty yelled after her.

"To stop Rouge, duh!" Molly said not turning back. "But first I have to talk t Logan." and disappeared from their sight.

As she walked from the elevator and down through the hall she heard a crash in the medical room. She darted off and ended up being thrown against the wall with a door crushing her. She was knocked unconscious for a bit and when she woke up Logan walked out of the room and lifted the door off of her. After a minute of taking in the situation they began towards the elevator.

"We have to go to the Professor" He said as they were in the elevator.

"You go, I have to go get Rouge, I'm taking a car," Molly told him as the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened.

"Where is Rouge? And do you even have a license?" he ran to catch up to her when she jetted out of the elevator and towards the garage.

"Um she getting the cure and I don't remember if I have a license but I know I can drive," she told him as the entered the open garage.

"What do you mean she's getting the cure?" he shouted.

"She's going to get the cure. You know to not be a mutant anymore," she explain like he was dumb. She walked over the key rack and looked for the car that she thought was the fastest.

"Well I'm coming with you, talk some sense into that kid."

"Logan let me handle it. I know you're like her dad but Rouge is trying to make a grown up decision the last thing she wants is you to come and drag her away." Molly said as she yanked the Ascari KZ1 keys off the wall.

"Why are you taking Jean's car?"

"It's the fastest one here," Molly told him arriving to the silver, two-seater.

"You're going to kill yourself if you crash this thing you know that right?" he asked.

"No I'll heal before the paramedics will even get to their ambulance," she said starting the engine. "I'm gonna bring her back."

"She better have her power too," he said.

"Logan I'm going there for two reasons: one to talk her out of it and if that doesn't work and there is _no_ way to get her back here two: to be a support team." she said.

"Molly you better come back with your powers," he warned her.

"Maybe this thing is getting to be a fad," she joked speeding out with out even opening the garage she just phased through it. And Logan rushed to the Professor's office to see what to do about the fleeting Jean.

She drove over the speed limit down every street. She even drove on the wrong side once. She saw the faces of the other drivers and they were freaked when one second they face death and the next the cause was behind or in front of them.

Everything was fine until two cops turned on their blue lights behind her. She didn't have time for them so she just stepped on the gas pedal some more and went through the nearest building and onto another street.

She found herself getting closer when the traffic was getting heavier. She could see lots of people, out of cars, ahead of her. One side had signs and the other were just lined up. She sped through the traffic and got to a clear spot that the police had blocked off for buses that deliver more mutants that want the cure.

She turned out off the car and stepped out. The police started towards her. "Don't start with me," she warned.

"Ma'ma you need to move your car," the man asked.

"No, I'm just gonna be here for a minute. You can hold on a second." she said starting to walk away.

"Ma'ma!" he said beginning to reach for her but she lit herself on fire.

"I'm one of them, don't touch me." she said walking over to the cure line.

The police man drew his gun and aimed, "Ma'ma you have become a danger to this community no come with me or I'll have to force you."

"I'm just here to get my friend!" she said. "I'll be gone in a minute." she defamed and tried to reason with the man.

Other officers began to take notice and form a guard in front of her, with their guns drawn also.

"Ma'ma come with us and you won't be hurt," the same officer called.

"Ma'ma you need to listen to my friend." another called.

"Ok, first off, my name is Molly so stop calling me ma'ma you're making me fell old. And second let me find my friend and nothing will have to go down. I'm not gonna hurt anybody." she promised.

Molly walked back towards the end of the line and she heard bullets being shot and enter her back. She fell to the ground and waited for them to heal, she heard the line of police move closer and as the bullets fell out and the holes healed. She got up and continued walking.

The other mutants were watching and amazed. She kept going and the police stood their stunned put cocked their guns again. This time she focused her energy and concealed her self. She didn't have tome for their games so the bullets just dropped in mid air.

As she got to the end of the line she saw the two white streaks and knew it was her.

"Rouge!" She shouted running up and surprising Rouge with a hug. "Are you stupid?"

"What?" Rouge asked.

"How could you want the cure?"

"I have my reasons. Why are you here?" she asked.

"To bring you home. Logan is freaking out." Molly said.

"Well I should be done late tonight," Rouge said.

"Why do you want this? You have an amazing gift and talent."

"This _curse_ is keeping me from having any type of physical relationship with anyone," she said.

"But how are you gonna feel when you're," Molly began looking for the right words, "_normal_?" she said in disgust.

Rouge thought about it before she answered. She didn't quite know how she would feel. She'd be happy to not have to watch her every touch, but then she'd be missing the thing that made her, her.

"I think I'd feel better," Rouge said.

"You really want this? To have your purpose taken away?" Molly asked unable to understand.

"I wouldn't put it that way," Rouge said uncomfortable.

"Then how would you put it?" Molly asked.

"I would say I'm getting a new purpose. I'll be able to date, get married, and have kids. This cure was invented for a purpose, to cure those you felt the way I do." Rouge explained.

"I know but Rouge please just sleep on it for one night and if you still want the cure in the morning we'll come back and I'll support you one hundred percent." Molly promised.

"Molly, I wanted to do it today and then go back to the mansion," Rouge began.

"I know but I want to have a chance to talk you out of it!" Molly shouted.

"Molly, I'm going to give you _tonight_ and that is it," Rouge said stepping out of line.

Molly and rouge began back to the car and the police pulled out new guns, the were more like a paintball or Beebe Gun. They aimed at Molly and fired. The dart landed in her neck.

"Ow!" she yelled pulling it out. "That shit hurts worse than the damn bullets!"

"Molly I think that had the cure in it," Rouge said as she saw liquid come form the dart's tip.

"I feel fine," Molly said.

"Well are you supposed to feel different?" Rouge asked.

The policemen moved quickly and formed a circle around the two.

"I'm leaving, we can let this go," Molly said.

"Ma'ma get on the ground!" One yelled.

"I don't think so, it looks nasty!" Molly replied staring at the pavement.

"Molly, just do what they say!" Rouge scolded her.

"No, I just came here to get here and leave." Molly said. "And that's what we're doing."

Molly grabbed Rouge's hand and walked forward. The police fired their guns, with real bullets, and it went through their bodies. Molly pulled Rouge through a police office and they ran to the car and sped away. The policemen stood their in shock and then called all officers on duty and gave them the tags.

But Molly was out of the area in less than five minutes, giving the police enough time to get the call and barely start looking. They got to a motel and Molly was able to hide the car in a nearby abandoned building.

Their room was empty except for two twin beds with flowers sheets, a wooden table with two matching chairs, an air vent, bed side table with a lamp, and a bathroom. It was late in the evening when the got settled so they ended up settling in their beds.

Molly was trying to reach the Professor or Logan but neither picked up. She tried Storm once and someone picked up then hung up with out even a hello.

"So why did you come down here to stop me?" Rouge asked when Molly sat her cell phone on her side of the bedside table.

"Um because I think this would be the worst mistake of your life." Molly answered.

"Why?"

"Because I believe that everyone is given their powers for a reason," she said.

"Ok, What's your reason?" Rouge questioned.

"Me and Logan talked about this once." she remembered. "I'm not sure yet, but I think I'm gonna find out soon."

"Alright, well I'll think about it." Rogue said turning off the light and they feel asleep.

That night Rouge had two dreams. The first one was if she got the cure she got married and had kids. The second one was that she didn't get the cure. In this one she saved people, like she did with Pyro harming the cops at Bobby's house. Then she ended up hurting people, not on purpose. Everyone left here alone, in the dark, forever.

They woke up to the annoying sound of circus music, Molly's cell phone ring tone. She looked at the caller ID it was Logan. "Hey!" she answered quickly.

"Hey, Molly are you with Rouge?" he asked.

"Um yeah." she said stunned he sounded really upset and she wondered why.

"We need you to come back to the mansion." he said.

"Ok, is everything alright? You sound _really_ upset." she told him.

"You'll have to see, this isn't something I can do over the phone." he said then hung up.

"We have to go," Molly said jumping up out of bed.

"I know I'm hoping the line might be shorter today." Rouge said getting up and fixing her ratted hair.

"No Rouge something happened that _Logan _sounds depressed over. We have to go to the mansion." Molly said going to the door.

"I have to get the cure the sooner the better," Rouge said marching out of the room.

"Rouge!" Molly shouted walking after her into the parking lot. "We have to go to the mansion!"

"You said yesterday what ever I wanted!" Rouge turned to shout at her.

"I know but that was _before_ I knew something bad happened." Molly shouted at her.

"Molly you don't understand if I don't get it soon I'm gonna end up alone!" Rouge stomped off and Molly chased after her.

"Rouge you have friends that care about you we're not going to leave you alone," Molly said.

"Just wait till I kill you all." Rouge said. "Then I'm left alone!"

"Rouge that is the stupidest shit I have _ever _heard!" Molly shouted. "You won't hurt us, you have self control. You know when to let go."

"Sure but one slip up and you're in a coma."

"I'll risk it. You're a good person, Rouge. I don't see why you believe you're destine to kill people."

"I've hurt lots of people in the process of trying to show that I care. I think that means that I'm not supposed care, I'm supposed to hate and hurt."

"Come here!" Molly said hugging Rouge. "I'm not hurting." She said letting go."

"Skin to skin contact Molly." Rouge said dumbly.

"Trust me," Molly said. "Now let's go to the mansion and see what's going on."

Molly and Rouge went to the car and made it to the mansion in thirty minutes. They walked in a no one was in sight. They walked to the Professor's office and walked in. They saw the blue man, Hank, Logan, and Storm all standing around talking.

"What happened?" Molly asked.

"Where's the Professor?" Rouge asked looking around.

"That's just it. The professor has moved on." Storm said.

"He died when we were trying to bring Jean back." Logan told them.

They both broke down. Crying and sobbing. Rouge and Molly made it to Rouge's room. Kitty was in there with Gambit and Colossus. The girls cried together and the boys tried to comfort them.

**Sequel yes or no?? Be deciding. :) And by the way I have an ORIGINAL story posted on here, it's called Where Evil Lives. If you want to read it look at it on my profile. :P**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!**

**--Ashley P.**


	12. The Last Stand

**Molly's POV**

Mourning was only able to go on for two days. That's when Logan disappeared and Hank started staying around giving bad news.

After the Professor's ,memorial service Storm had to send all the students home that had a place to go. The only one's actually left were Rouge, Kitty, Colossus, Gambit, and me.

I had stayed on my own for most of the two days, the other times I was normally hanging with Logan and Kitty. While I was on my own I was able to figure out the telekinesis power the Professor said I had. I was able to get into people's heads very little but I could use the field that came from my whole body just through my hands. It was hard to figure out but the alone part helped a lot. I tried to fix Scott but her was really messed up for my little power.

I've become really worried about Logan. He just left on foot after the service. Rouge said he'd be back soon or not.

I had been eavesdropping a lot on the adults, trying to see what they know. So far we knew the cure was a mutant him self. They're using the cure as a weapon. Also that Mystique, Magneto's assistant, was cured in a raid to get more soldiers for their army.

I was slugging to Storm's office, the Professor's old one, when I heard them talking, the missing man included.

"Their attacking Alcatraz Island tonight." Logan said.

"How do you know this?" Hank asked.

"I went to the Brotherhood's camp to find Jean," he admitted.

"Was she there?" Storm asked.

"Yeah but she was completely her other side." Logan said.

"So they must be after the cure boy," Hank hypothesized.

"That's what I would like to think instead of jut going their to kill everyone," Logan said. "We need to get in their and stopped them, quick."

"How we only have the two of us, and retired Hank of there," Storm said.

"We have the kids," Logan said.

"I'm not putting them in that amount of danger. They haven't had much training," Storm said but I cut her off.

"We've had enough. Besides, we're all you got," Molly said.

"Molly, how many times do I have to tell you not to eavesdrop?" Storm asked angrily.

"A lot." I replied.

"I think they could do it," Hank agreed.

"Strom trust us," I smiled.

"Fine we leave in less than twenty." she demanded.

**No one's POV**

Everyone was suited and on the jet ten. The ride was silent and quick. What they saw brought their jaws to the floor. Magneto had turned the entire Golden Gate Bridge to allow his army across. When they arrived the could see the war they would soon join. The US military was able to use their cure guns and overtake the Brotherhood so far.

When they landed the X-Men fled from the jet. They made their entrance. Storm had fog generate around the island, no one outside of here needed to see this. Colossus was now covered head to toe in his own armor. Rouge had removed her gloves and Gambit had his cane and cards ready. They lined up Hank, Storm, Colossus, kitty, Rouge, Gambit, Molly, and lastly Logan and were ready to go.

Logan nodded to Kitty and Kitty nodded back. This was it, the time had come. Rouge and Gambit shared a quick kiss and Kitty and Colossus did so also.

"Coming out mutant right?" Logan asked.

"Duh!" Molly said. "Are you?"

"Plan on it," he said.

"What about alive?" she asked.

"Now that is the stupidest question I have ever heard," he laughed.

"Just asking," she huffed. "I would hate to have to find a new best friend."

"I'm your best friend?" he asked.

"Yeah, Gambit and Rouge are getting pretty close." Molly commented.

"Well if Rouge has a new best friend then you would have to be mine too." he said.

"Oh I'm that important?" she asked faking surprise.

"Of course, kid." he said smiling.

But before she could say anything mean back the second wave came through. This time flaming cars were slamming everywhere. That's when Hank and Wolverine went in first, next was Gambit and Colossus, then Rouge and Storm, and finally Molly, as a lion, with Kitty gripping onto her back.

Molly's mission was to get Kitty quickly to the building so she could go get Jimmy, the cure boy. Molly was moving through swerving left and right. When she got to drop off Kitty she didn't stop just flung her towards the wall without stopping.

Hank was hitting, and kicking left and right. He was slamming people into each other and overpowering them with his strength.

Wolverine wasn't doing anything much different except he was slashing with his claws left and right.

Storm became highly prioritized with Callisto. Callisto was zipping from side to side. Storm was producing gust of winds and lightening bolts trying to stop this crazy chick.

Gambit was doing good. He was distracting them with his exploding cards and striking with his cane and fist.

Colossus was taking down the bigger mutants, and he didn't struggle with many.

Rouge was probably having the hardest time. She was using hand-to-hand combat while trying to touch the other mutant's skin. She was often pushed back and into another brawl.

Molly was having the time of her life. She was morphing from on animal to another to human. Throwing fire and ice around. She was taking on as many as five at a time.

Meanwhile Kitty was busy outsmarting Juggernaut to get to Jimmy before he did.

Hank pulled Wolverine aside all bit more into fight time, when nothing looked like it was going anywhere.

"How's it going? Wolverine asked.

"Good, but I do have to say old age is setting in," Hank joked.

"True," Wolverine agreed. "I don't think these kids can last much longer."" he said looking over at Colossus and Molly who, even working together, were starting to have a hard time.

"I'll think of something as soon as we see that Kitty has maintained the cure," hank said before they broke to continue the war.

Rouge was getting tired. She was wearing down. At this time she was against two mutants, Quill and Arclight. Arclight had just temporarily stunned her by screaming at a pitch that came close to shattering her eardrums. Quill cam in with a fist but it was covered in porcupine like spikes.

She fell back down and this time didn't get up. Logan rushed to her side and grabbed her hand for only a second. He helped her sit up slowly and she had blood coming from three cuts, on her forehead, cheek, and other side of her face.

"Are you ok kid?" he asked worriedly.

"I will be," she said as the blood started to stop. :But I don't think I can last much longer."

"Just a little longer, Hank and I are working on something." Logan said.

"Ok," Rouge said wobbling to her feet.

Rouge ran towards where those last two went. She was going to kill them if it was the last thing she did. While she was search she saw Strom finally fry Callisto. The she found her victims running towards Magneto, who was set one a hill with Pyro and Jean next to him.

"Hey!" Rouge yelled after them.

They turned around and laughed. "Come back for more?"

"No, actually I've come to end you," she said focusing on her energy, her eyes filled green and she forced it upon them.

They fell to the ground and within second they were deathly pale. Rouge grabbed each of them by the neck and they struggled for even a final breath. Then she used Quill's power on the both of them, in the neck. Rouge walked away wiping the blood off of her face and smiling.

Then she saw Molly and Kitty helping a young bald boy, dressed incomplete white running from the scene. Storm and Gambit were coming from her right and she looked to see Colossus, Hank, and Wolverine all huddled together.

Hank ran off and Logan and Colossus stood their for a second and then Colossus picked Logan up and tossed him, claws first at Magneto. Then Rouge and Colossus ran off towards the others.

Logan ended up floating under Magneto's control. When Rouge was confused and amazed at how stupid that idea was Hank jumped from behind him injecting him with the cure.

When this happened the army was able to take care of most of the left standing Brotherhood. After a bit Molly looked back to see Logan speaking to Jean. Then more soldiers showed up and fired.

The Phoenix resurfaced quickly to stop the darts in mid-air and shatter them all. When she saw her friends horror she began towards Logan. Storm instructed them all back to the jet but only Molly didn't listen.

She looked at Jean, she saw the pain on her face. She knew that this wasn't under Jean's control. As the Phoenix got angrier water around the island began to levitate. Molly looked around at Jena' pained expression and the other's horror around her. Then Molly knew what she had to do.

Logan turned to her and yelled, "Get out of here!"

"No you get out of here!" she yelled back.

"Molly you remember that purpose conversation?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Mine is to protect all of you, now let me do it!" he demanded.

"Well I found mine too!" she said to him. "It's to save all of you."

"What?" he asked.

"I won't be making it completely out of here." Molly said. "I'm sorry." People and things around them began to disintegrate. She knew she had to hurry. "I may be a kid to you but I know one thing, I love you." Molly said before kissing him for the first and last time.

The few seconds it lasted were special for both of them. They were both tearful afterwards. Molly brought the power to her hands and pushed him far back to safety. She looked back for the last time at her friends they were trying to help the few people left to safety.

Molly turned to Jean and they looked eyes. The Phoenix knew something was up and got angrier, speeding up her process. Slowly, but surely, Molly made her way to Jean's body. By the time she got up there everyone had made their way either out alive or dead and the building was almost completely gone.

"Jean!" Molly yelled. "You're hurting a lot of people!" Molly gasped as her skin would disintegrate and then heal just as quickly. You have to stop before you kill everyone, all of you're friends!"

"I see you plan to die either way," The Phoenix said watching over her destruction. "You will die to save these people, foolish."

"Not really, I save the people I love. I don't nearly kill them like you did Scott!" Molly said and she saw a change in the Phoenix.

"Molly save yourself." Jean gasped crying.

"No," Molly whispered able to move close enough to put both hands on both temples. "Just you and everyone else." Molly was crying knowing this was truly it, it was time to give it all to save the few she really cared about. "Tell them I said goodbye."

Then as Logan and the other peeked over from the hill a bright flash blinded them all. After it was over everything clamed down, the water fell back and the winds and gravity went back to normal.

Logan rushed to the spot where Jean was now lying on her side. He turned her over and she woke, as if it was a dream.

"Where is she?" Logan yelled.

"Who?" Jean asked.

"Molly!" he searched around with his eyes but saw nothing.

"She said to tell everyone goodbye," Jean sobbed.

Logan sobbed with her until the others made their way over. They asked the same question Logan did and got the same answer and ended in the same state. Storm and Hank got them together and in the X-Jet and they were off to the empty school.

When they got back the first thing Jean did was have Storm and Logan take her to Scott. Jean knew what to do when she arrived in the room. She was able to put his mind back together. When it was done she sat by his side and wait for five minutes he awoke.

"I'm so sorry, Scott." she said hoping for forgiveness.

He jumped off the table and enveloped her in a hug. "I love you," he said kissing her.

"I love you too," she said both crying tears of joy.

An observing Logan also held tears inside of him. He was now just realizing about the feeling ha and Molly shared. She wasn't a kid like all the rest. Fate tried twice to put them together, once on that horrible island he woke up and then at this school.

But it seemed the fate also had a schedule and they couldn't make it work fast enough. He left the sight of other and retreated to his room. Kitty and Rouge had gone to the garden to see Bobby and Gambit had gone on a flight in his plane.

Storm had headmaster things to do so she had to just hold it in for a while. Hank had showed Jimmy around and then had to leave for political business. Things stayed quiet that night except the tears that were flooding the ground of their rooms.

**Two Weeks Later:**

The students had all returned and they had a service for Molly and removed Jean's memorial. Jean and Scott were now engaged, they didn't want anything to tear them apart again. All the things began to settle into as normal as they would get around here.

Gambit had come back a few days ago and he was wasted and rich, coming from the casino. He stumbled to his room and hasn't come out. If it wasn't for the screaming of life and misery they would have thought he was dead.

Rouge never went back for the cure. After seeing that Molly had her powers for a purpose she thought maybe she'd have one too.

Colossus helped Kitty move on the best he could. She studied a lot alone but when she wasn't doing that she and Rouge were at Bobby's grave or with Colossus and Logan in the garden.

Even though it is hard with a death of a friend or love life will move because the world won't stop for one person's death. Time will heal the wounds and you eventually move on, it's just a fact of life.

"Each soul enters with a mission. We all have a mission to perform." --_Edgar Cayce_

**OMG!!! I'm freakin excited. I cannot believe that the next chapter is the Epilogue and then I've finished my first story ever!!!**

**:)**

**You guys are lucky that I'm so devoted to this story! So today's my B-Day and this is probably the best present to get his close to finishing this!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**--Ashley P.**


	13. Epilogue

Three Years Later

**Logan, Kitty, Rouge, Gambit, Sin and Colossus were sitting around in the garden next to Bobby's grave.**

**The school was now running smoothly with Storm at the wheel. Hank had been appointed to the United Nations as representative for both humans and mutants. Scott and Jean were married a year and a half ago, no kids, yet. **

**The new X-Men consist of Logan, Storm, Jean, Scott, Kitty, Rouge, and Colossus. The back-up were Sin, Gambit and newly returned Nightcrawler. Sin was a new student, she had powers but she never used them, she said she never had to or wanted to.**

**They were just hanging out talking about nothing difficult. Ever since they had cure Magneto nothing terrible had disturbed anyone and the humans had started to settle down. Yes, there were protests sometimes and some mutants still requested the cure every now and then, but there was no big fight like their last one.**

**As Logan looked over to Molly's and the Professor's grave there was a bald man with his back to Logan, chuckling at the graves, only Logan with his long range hearing could hear the man. Logan growled and got up from his spot and began his stride over to the man.**

**When he got close he heard the man say to himself, "These people are some kind of crazy having memorials for the living." Then Logan turned the man around quickly. **

**To his surprise the man's face was just like the Professor's. Everything about this man was like the except he was standing.**

"**Professor?" Logan said in shock.**

"**Yes Logan," he nodded smiling.**

"**How.." Logan asked.**

"**Well, I'll need to explain to the others, so there's no need to explain twice," he said walking up the stairs and into the mansion leaving behind a shocked Logan.**

**Logan looked back to the others who were watching him in confusion. He moved his head for them to follow after him and he made his way into the mansion.**

**They all gathered into Storm's office and the Professor told him how he was here. He had explained that he was able to move his mind into another body. The body happened to be his twin brother who fell into a coma, and was kept on life support for years just incase something like this would have happened.**

**As they all finally were able to understand they all hugged the Professor and welcomed him back. It took an hour to filled him in on what happened after he died. After their talk was over he began to stare at Jean.**

"**Jean are you alright?" he asked.**

"**Yes, perfectly fine." she said confused.**

"**Are you sure?" he asked.**

"**One-hundred percent," she assured him.**

**Logan was deep in thought something was bugging him bad, normally he knew what it was but he didn't right now. Then he remembered it.**

"**Charles what did you mean when you said we have memorials for the living?" Logan asked.**

"**Well, there is one for me out there," he said.**

"**You put an 's' on the end of memorial meaning more than one," Logan said.**

"**Well then my mistake," the Professor said smiling.**

**After another hour Xavier stood up and began his walk out of the room. **

"**Professor where are you going?" Storm asked rushing to him.**

"**I'll be back. I have things to do and people to see." he said moving more to the door.**

"**When will you be back?" Jean asked.**

**Only the Professor noticed that her eyes had changed colors when she said that, her eyes went from green to a blazing red.**

"**Soon," he assured. "Jean, be careful."**

"**I will be," she said her eyes changing again.**

'**I've made things better,' Molly's voice rang through the air.**

**The Professor walked out immediately and the others looked in shock. Logan, Gambit, and Rouge ran after the Professor. **

"**Professor!" Rouge yelled after him.**

**He slowed to a stop and turned around slowly. "Yes?"**

"**What was that?" Logan shouted. The other students in the hall stopped and stared at the scene before them.**

"**What was what, Logan?" The Professor asked sternly.**

"**You know you heard her voice too!" Logan said.**

"**Yes Jean promised me she would be careful," he said playing stupid.**

"**No, you heard Molly! We all did," Gambit yelled.**

"**Some things are left better unthought-of." The Professor stepped away from them and began towards the exit.**

"**Just tell me what you're not telling!" Logan shouted at him.**

"**Time will let you know, Logan." Then the Professor was out of the school and off the grounds in minutes.**

**Gambit marched off again, leaving the school in his plane. Logan and Rouge went back to the garden soon joined by Sin and Kitty.**

"**Who's voice was that?" Sin asked.**

"**Molly's," Kitty said.**

"**If it was my fault I didn't mean too," Sin said.**

"**What do you mean?" Logan asked.**

"**Is she buried here?" Sin questioned.**

"**No, there was nothing left of her body," Rouge said sadly.**

"**Oh," Sin said. "Never mind then."**

"**Why would it matter?" Kitty asked.**

"**It has to do with my powers. I'm sorry but I don't feel like saying anymore." Sin said getting up and walking away.**

"**Do you think she's alive?" Rouge asked.**

"**No," Logan said. "She wouldn't keep us waiting this long."**

"**Then what was that in Storm's office?" Kitty wondered.**

"**I'm not sure," Logan said. "Maybe one day we'll know."**

"**Until then we live on." Rouge said.**

"**The best we can," Kitty said smiling.**

**Later in the day the group met up in the dinning room for dinner and they talked and laughed. And so, life did move on, slowly but surely. **

**Ok this is it!! :) I go back to school Monday so if there is a sequel give it about two weeks to show up!! I'm so excited! :)**

**Not only is school the reason for the two week wait but I want to get to chapter four or five on WEL, I've neglected it to do this. I'm so excited/sad this story is over!!!**

**Well leave a final review on this story because next time I hope to have all you readers will be on the sequel!!(if there is one not too sure yet) I WILL post an Author's Note is there is one and when the first chapter/prologue is posted!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!**

**---Ashley P.**


	14. SEQUEL

**Sequel prologue is UP!! Isn't this exciting!! Now I have to warn you now before you go to it…I won't be able to update but at least once a week.**

**:'(**

**Why….because my school started Monday and it sucks.(no details) Anyway I am having homework already and I'm trying to get use to it because this year is TOTALLY different.**

**Anyway I will update ASAP now go read!!**


End file.
